Dare You To Moan
by Voldemouse
Summary: A consuming darkness, a painful death, and a life taken before it truly began.Join Harry as he struggles to rebuild his life and protect what's left of his family from a growing darkness.SLASH HD.Please Review.
1. Prologue

A/N-This fic is some what different from The Day The Dark Lord Fell. Please review. DO NOT FLAME. IT'S A COMPLETE WASTE OF TIME. Thank you.

IMPORTANT!---This fic starts off rather dark, but it will NOT stay that way. I have to form Harry's internal struggle, put him through pain, so he can become the person Draco needs him to be. Oh, this is SLASH. I do not own HP. There is death in this fic, mostly in the beginning, but it will lighten up in later chapters.

I love two thingsesspecially infanfics, fluff and angst. Polar opposites, but both very good. This fic has a little of everything, fluff, angst, humor, darkness, and lots and lots of love. Lol. Enjoy….. (THIS IS SLASH!) Just so you know.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Prologue---Diana Vondotte

Harry stood at the window of 715 Dale Avenue in Vinton Virginia. The voices of the other people in the room faded to a distant hum as Harry watched the rain pound against the glass. She left him everything, he knew she had. They had talked about it numerous times. Harry looked over at the photographs hanging on the wall. Muggle of course, they were all of Harry and a woman who looked to be five or six years older than him. She had long dark red hair, black eyes, a wider mouth and a button nose. In all the pictures their holding on to each other and smiling happily. Harry had to get out of this room, away from these people. He walked by them heading towards the kitchen, completely oblivious to their worried and concerned looks.

Sitting down slowly at the kitchen table, Harry didn't even feel like he was at home any more. The house didn't feel right without her in it. Harry just sat there in the dark, staring at the wall, thinking about the way it used to be. How she always had the lights on, she was always cooking, the sweet and heavy scents wafting through the house. She was always warm, especially for someone so small, so petite. He'd come home from the shop they owned, a book store, and her laugh would greet him, her warm hands and big grin.

She always smelled like apples, so of course he had taken a liking to apples. Harry clenched his fists on the wooden table. He missed holding her in his arms and singing her to sleep, he missed rubbing her back and humming to her. He missed holding her hand and kissing her, missed dancing like idiots in the shower, he missed her vibrant energy, something he'd never had, he was so tired, so cold without her. His girlfriend, his best friend, his Diana. Diana Vondotte. He could still imagine her perfectly, 5'2", chestnut hair, tan skin with a few dark freckles; she had been 26 when she died, to young, much too young.

Harry felt his whole body shake with grief. He couldn't ever imagine a future without her in it, without her by his side. They had fit together perfectly, she would curl up into him, which he loved, they were both cuddly people, that's why everyone thought it was so weird when Harry wouldn't touch anyone after she died. He was exactly six feet with nearly shoulder length hair, black as pitch; Glowing green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. They'd been perfect together, lovers, best friends, and partners for life. Or so they thought.

It had been a perfectly normal morning, Diana waking him up by slowly kissing his temple, pulling the white sheets up over their heads and holding him close. He always woke up with a smile, his nightmares forgotten. They got dressed in their normal daily clothes, she had cooked cinnamon apples the other night and the smell still invaded the house, closing around a person, giving them comfort and sweet dreams. Diana would take his hand and they sat at the table drinking coffee and listening to classical music Diana was so obsessed with. She had gotten up to take a plate to the dish washer. Harry could still feel that all encompassing pain, numbing all thought, as Diana dropped the plate it shattering on the wooden floor, before she screamed, reaching out towards Harry.

He had paced at the hospital for hours before her family came rushing in. They all hugged him and asked how she was; he told them he didn't know the doctor hadn't come out yet. Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly at the kitchen table remembering the utter disbelief he'd felt when the doctor told him Diana had Lymphatic Cancer.

He'd been the first one admitted to see her. She had looked so little and fragile laying there with all those cords and needles. She had greeted him with a loving smile and a warm hand. Her voice still held its husky American accent, which Harry had grown to love. She'd pulled him into the hospital bed with her, to hell with protocol. He held her while she cried heart brokenly and he held his own tears back painfully.

That was nearly five years ago, and now Harry sat in their house above their book store and stared at the wall they had painted together. They'd barely known each other when they bought the store and their flat. What was it four months they'd known each other? But Diana had told him to call her DD, and then she'd told him he looked like a Greek god, before saying quite seriously, that she loved him. He remembered the look on her face and how shocked he was. Maybe a year later, finding them deeply in love, the world decided to take her from him. She'd been having pains for a while but didn't say anything, not wanting to worry Harry.

Daniel, Diana's older brother walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite Harry. Neither said anything, they had an unusual relationship, to say the least. Harry had met Daniel at a bar and become fast friends. Harry had met Diana because she was Daniels twin little sister. Right after Harry had told Daniel that Diana had told him she loved him, Daniel had cried and told Harry he was in love with him too. That had come as an even bigger surprise. Harry had sadly told him he didn't love Daniel that way, and he thought he might be in love with DD. Daniel had just nodded and cried all the harder. They were still close, if not closer. Daniel still had feelings for him, which they both knew, but he never acted upon them. Now Daniel took Harry's hand in his and held it tightly.

"Harry, we're all so worried about you, you need to eat, and you're to damn thin." Harry looked down and met Daniels gaze.

"You don't need to worry about me Daniel, I've survived worse; and I'll eat later, I'm just not hungry right now." Daniel continued to stare at Harry.

"Maybe….Maybe you should move in with me Harry. Just for a while, until you get back on your feet. We're all suffering after…after Diana left us, but, Harry you look like death. I can see all your bones in your arms and wrists."

"I'm fine Daniel; you should be looking after your family not me." Harry pulled his hand away from Daniel.

"Harry, you are my family, your part of our family. Just because Diana and you never got married doesn't mean you aren't family." Harry stood up and walked towards the hallway door.

"Get some sleep Daniel, you look like hell." Daniel quickly brushed the tears roughly off his cheek.

"Yes well you look like a walking skeleton. From hell." Daniel stared sadly after his best friend and hopeless love.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry collapsed on DD and his bed and shut his eyes. The sheets beneath his hands were cool and still smelled slightly of apples. Harry buried his face in their silky comfort. He hadn't slept in this bed since Diana had left the house. He could still hear her laughter ringing in his ears, that sweet song he'd never hear again. Memories came to mind randomly, painfully reminding him everyone is human, and everyone is going to die one day. Hermione's face to mind, he hadn't talked to anyone from his old life since he was 16 when he ran away from the Dursley's after the defeat of Voldemort. Not one word, because they never found him, and after he met Diana and Daniel he had no wish to go back. He thought of his old life, his old friends; his wand and trunk buried under clothes in the hall closet.

The next memory to come to mind was even more painful. He remembered walking into the hospital, fifth floor and seeing all their friends and family crying standing in the hallway. Daniel had explained that Diana had finally lost her hair after her last Chemo therapy and she wouldn't let anyone in to see her. Diana was what a person would call cute or pretty, she had always talked about how she was unbelievably lucky to get a gorgeous man, which made Harry laugh and say he was lucky to get a beautiful woman. But the one thing she was ever happy with about her appearance was her long, thick, silky, slightly wavy hair. It was a dark chestnut and she had let her bangs grow out so that little waves curled around her face. He had walked through the door and smiled, she was always going to be beautiful no matter what, in Harry's mind. She was sitting in the bed crying quietly with her eyes closed, running one hand over her bald head. Harry had walked over and pulled her tightly into a hug. She had cried bitterly and Harry knew this wasn't only about the hair. When she had finally gone to sleep Harry had quietly stepped out and marched past the startled family. Returning an hour later he ignored the tearful, thankful, and admiring gazes alike. He waltzed into his girlfriend's room and watched her sob even harder when she saw the hospital lights reflect off of his shaved head. She had cried for a while more before mock scolding him for cutting off his beautiful hair, but she ran her hands lovingly over his head. Harry had jokingly said that they could start a new fashion statement. Diana had laughed and held him even tighter.

That was nearly five years ago now, and his hair was back to normal, fanning out around him on the pillow. God he missed her, there was a huge part of his heart and soul he was missing now. After that came the worst memory for any living creature. He remembered when the doctor had come in and told them Diana was three months pregnant. They had been so happy, seeing a speck of light on the horizon. They found out it was a girl and both could have just cried with joy, which DD did. But of course they must be careful; Diana was seriously ill and in a fragile state. Four months later Diana had gone into premature labor and the tiny baby girl died soon after birth. Harry remembered sobbing heart brokenly over his tiny daughter. Holding her lifeless body to his and rocking back and forth, he felt his heart shatter. His first true love had died before he could even tell her how much he loved her, enough to move mountains, give her the moon and stars, enough to die for her. Diana had passed out after giving birth. Harry had sat in the floor, holding Diana's hand and cradling their baby to his aching chest. When Diana awoke the nurse and Harry gently told her that Alexandria Lilyana Potter was dead. Diana had screamed out in the room and started sobbing. She and Harry had sat on the bed holding each other close, before she asked to hold her baby. Harry sat the tiny bundle in her arms and watched as she spoke quietly to their child. Harry was past tears, the pain was worse than anything he'd ever felt. Diana's beautiful tan skin had slowly faded to a yellowish color during her sickness and they both had lost a great deal to much weight, especially after the death of their daughter.

Harry stared up at the ceiling; he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. The ceiling they had painted together. It was a rich blue with moons and stars painted randomly around the hanging lamp in the center of the room. The walls were a cream color with swirled designs painted around the edge. The room was decorated in creams and blues, Diana's favorite colors, by Harry's insistence. Harry didn't remember when he started crying; he wiped the cool trails from his cheeks and sat up. He couldn't stay here, there were simply to many memories. He had to leave.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

When Harry came back out in to the living room he thought the house was empty and stood in front of the big windows at the front of the house watching the cool September breeze ruffle the orange and red leaves on the trees out side their flat. He'd always loved the fall. It was his favorite time of year. Diana would cook pumpkin pie and baked pumpkin seeds, Harry would make his locally famous chocolate cheese cake, and they would cook a turkey and invite everyone over. They'd have a great time until people started drinking to much, as they always did. DD would call taxis for everyone, and Harry would try to ignore Daniel's heated gaze. Then Harry and Diana would crawl into bed and she'd warm his continuously cold skin, they would kiss slowly, lovingly, and tell each other how much they love each other.

Harry leaned his forehead against the cool glass and shut his eyes. He could remember how he completely broke down when he woke up and tried desperately to wake Diana up, but she wouldn't move. How he'd called for anyone to help them. How the three nurses had to pry him away from her. How he'd sobbed uncaring if anyone else was in the room over her body. He'd worn her favorite black suit to her funeral, placing long stemmed white roses on her grave, the thorns tearing his finger tips, leaving red streaks on their dainty whiteness. Harry heard footsteps behind him and turned to face Daniel, who he knew would be the only one to stay.

"She left you everything, of course." Daniel paused and cleared his throat. "She really loved you, you know that right? No matter what she loved you from the moment she saw you. She never stopped loving you and never will. You made her happy, all the way up until the end. Even after you lost Alex, she still had you, that's why she held on as long as she did." Harry tried to hold himself steady but he swayed and Daniel easily caught him and held him tightly as Harry cried quietly, Daniel rubbing slow circles on his lower back.

"If you need anything, anything just call me Harry. Or anyone really, just don't sit here alone and not eat." Harry pulled back and gave Daniel a sad smile.

"You're not going to have to worry about that Daniel. I've made a decision." Daniel started looking nervous.

"I'm going back; I'm going back to England. Daniel, I'm going home."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N-(Sniff) God, I'm cruel. Sorry but it has to be this way. You'll find out a bit more about everyone else, in the next chapter and Harry's healing cycle. It gets a bit cheerier soon as well. REVIEW! I need to know what you guys think. This IS SLASH! Don't worry; the slash will start sooner in this one than The Day The Dark Lord Fell. I expect this one to be a bit longer as well. Thanks and REVIEW!


	2. Only So Many Reasons

A/N- Chapter 1, my second update in two days. Wow. This chapter is sort of the in between chapter. You know the one that sets up for the actual plot. I love this plot! I was so happy and surprised I thought of it. It's got a lot of twists and Drama but is still a Romance all the way baby! Review and I'll love you forever!

Warning- I do not own HP. Which should be obvious by now. This is SLASH! Male on sexy male! (Cat calls) If you don't like it go away. DO NOT FLAME! IT'S A WASTE OF TIME! I DON'T EVEN READ THEM! Thank you, Aubrey.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 1 Only So Many Reasons

Draco Malfoy was known for many things. For being a dead Death Eater's son, for being a stern but gifted Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for knowing the dark arts like the back of his pretty hand, but, fortunately, he was not known for wearing bright pink dress robes to class; which is probably why students were diving to get out of his way as he march towards the Headmasters office, scowl in place.

Slamming the door open roughly he stared daggers at the old man sitting behind the Headmasters desk.

"This is the last straw Dumbledore! You have to do something about Weasley!" Dumbledore nodded wisely.

"But Mr. Malfoy, were you not the one who turned Mr. Weasley's skin a very nice shade of lavender? Perhaps he felt that with pink robes and purple skin, the two of you would find some middle ground."

"Yes, yes, that's all very nice Dumbledore, but THIS FLAMING ROBE WONT COME OFF! It's spelled not to Dumbledore! Weasley's skin should be it's natural uneven self with in a few days. But how bloody long do we know this robe will stay on!"

"Two days, tops." Draco turned to look at the previously unnoticed figure sitting in the corner. Miss. Granger was looking rather rough this horrid afternoon. Her face was green, her eyes red rimmed, and her nose a rather nasty pink. She had obviously been crying, but to be honest with himself, Draco didn't care. Member of the Order or not, he did have to be nice to mud-bloods, and not even Dumbledore could make him. Draco stared as Granger continued. "Ron's never been the best at charms. It shouldn't stay long Malfoy." As Granger raised a hand to wipe away a few stray tears Draco noticed she was clutching a wrinkled piece of paper in her hand. Holding his sharp tongue between his teeth, he answered as polite as he could manage.

"Yes Granger, I remember Weasley lack of talent very well." Turning to Dumbledore, he continued. "I'll be going now, sir. It appears you already have your hands full. But I must insist you speak with Weasley the first chance you get."

"Well, seeing as he should be here any minute, perhaps you'd prefer to wait?"

"I fear not, Dumbledore. This has nothing to do with me, I think I'll wait, thank you."

"Oh, but Mr. Malfoy, I assure you, it does affect your future most severely. Now, would anyone like a crumpet?" Draco turned, and sat. Still very confused about how anything that had to do with Weasley, who had taken over for Madame Hooch over two years ago, and Granger, who'd been teaching Muggle studies for the last four years, could have anything to do with him. Granger shifted nervously in her seat, tapping her fingers and bouncing her foot.

Draco had to control a sudden jump as Dumbledore's office door burst open and a dark purple, red haired Ronald Weasley sprang into the room. Ron paused, and then burst out laughing when he saw Malfoy. Leaning heavily on Dumbledore's desk, he held his side and pointed weakly at Draco. Dumbledore seemed completely oblivious to Draco's growl or Ron's wheezing laughter. Hermione rushed over to Weasley and tried to hush him desperately.

"RON! Stop! This is important, more important than Malfoy!" Ron slowed only slightly in his laughter. "Ron! I got a letter. He sent me a letter. Finally after six years." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence then…

"WHAT! Where is it? Where is he? Is he alright? Is he here? How did you get it? Why's ferret here? Why isn't someone answering me?"

"Mr. Weasley, please calm down and we will explain to the best of our abilities." Ron quickly took the seat next to Hermione's and stared at Dumbledore questionably. Hermione stood and handed the wrinkled paper in her hand to the Headmaster. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to read.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"'Dear Hermione,

It must be a surprise to hear from me after all this time, but I felt I should talk to you before hand, so you might speak with the others in turn. I'm returning to England after all this time. I'm hoping that I'll still be welcome at Hogwarts as I have no where else to stay as of yet. Firstly let me say that I am terribly sorry for not writing and for any worry I may have caused, be assured that I am fine. I do not wish to speak of my reasons for returning in a letter, but maybe we could have a little talk when I get there. You wouldn't believe how long I had to wrestle with Tom at the Leakey Cauldron before he told me you were working at Hogwarts and Ron as well. I image you'll let him read this so I address my next statement to him as well. Please do not kill me. I am truly sorry for not keeping in touch or at least telling my best friends good bye. Secondly, I am not coming alone. A good friend of mine, Daniel, has decided to travel with me, but I have forbidden him to stay. He's a muggle and does not know of our world so I will say my good byes to him at a local muggle hotel, then head on towards Hogwarts. I hope this is not an inconvenience, but he is somewhat comforted that he'll be able to see me safely here.

Hopefully we will speak when I arrive, until then cheers.

Harry James Potter'"

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The room was silent as Dumbledore finished reading the letter, after a moment Ron spoke quietly.

"Bloody hell. Just bloody hell." Hermione placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Draco shook himself out of his surprise and disbelief, frantically thinking of a nasty comment.

"Damn, just when you think you've finally gotten rid of the bastard! He just keeps coming back! Does the Great Harry Potter never die?" Ron started to get up but Hermione held him down, even though it looked like she really didn't want to. Dumbledore just nodded before catching himself and plastering a twinkling smile on his face.

"Well, I image you all have things you need to think about, I'll let you go now. I as well have things to set up for when Harry arrives." Weasley and Granger nodded before getting up and leaving. But Draco hung back.

"Sorry sir, but I don't see how that affects me, other than giving me a headache."

"All I know is I'd prefer to told before hand if an old….friend of mine was going to be working with me in the near future."

"What _are _you talking about?"

"Harry of course! He'll need a job, and a home, not just a place to stay, and as you know, Mr. Rooks just left the post of Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I must say its all very convenient! But then again, Godric always did look after the ones he liked. Now, Mr. Malfoy, we should all do our part in making Harry feel welcome when he arrives, so I must ask you to hold your tongue. At least until he settles down." Draco nodded stiffly and headed once more towards the door.

"Oh, and Malfoy, the zippers in the back of the robes; just thought you ought to know."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the air plane window and listened to Daniel's quiet breathing. 'I never should have let Daniel come. He'll worry himself sick.' A young woman stopped by their seats and silently waved at the drinks and food on her trolley. Harry shook his head before glancing at the sleeping Daniel. The woman looked Harry up and down, before noticing Daniel and his clasped hands. She blushed and pushed the cart ahead, only glancing back every now and then. Harry couldn't help but grin, even if Daniel and himself were only friends. He felt Daniels grip tighten and looked over at him. Daniel was awake and staring at Harry in a way that always made Harry very uncomfortable.

"You've haven't smiled in a long time Harry. It's good to see it again, if only for a moment." Harry squeezed Daniels hand back before reclining his chair and trying to sleep. 'Damnable planes, damnable insomnia, and damnable lumpy chairs!' Daniel reclined be side Harry and turned to face him. "You should get something to eat Harry."

"I'm fine Daniel. I'm fine." Daniel looked skeptical but kept his opinion to himself for once. "Come on! We're on our way to England. Try to think of happier thoughts." Daniel nodded and gazed at Harry for a few minutes before closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. Harry shook his head and closed his eyes, before falling asleep as well.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hermione paced. She always paced when she was feeling a strong emotion. Ron sat on his bed and watched her, before deciding to interrupt before she wore a whole in the carpet.

"Come on Mione, lets go to dinner now. Harry won't arrive for a little while, we should eat." Mione nodded slowly and Ron took her hand before walking out of his rooms and heading towards the Great Hall.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two love birds. You'll be popping out kids in no time if you're not careful Granger. Oh God! Bad images! So many bad images!" Blaise Zabini, Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, said loudly. After Hagrid died in the war a stream of temps had passed through before Dumbledore had finally found Zabini.

"Oh shut up Zabini! Like you haven't pictured Ron naked a million times."

"Ew. I'd blow Dumbledore before I'd imagine Weasley naked!"

"Hey! Hello! Standing right here!"

"Be quiet Weasley, I wasn't speaking to you."

"Oh yes mighty and great one!"

"Finally, he learns his place!"

"Shut up Your Royal High Ass, or I'll make you!"

"Oh yes! I'm terrified of the big purple carrot! Help me! Help me!"

"Oh very funny, Zabini, did you think of that all by yourself?" Hermione joined in.

"Why yes I did, thank you Granger."

"You're so smart Zabini, just so you understand, that was sarcasm."

"You're real funny Weasel. You know, you should go on the road, and with Granger's face as the freak show you'll be famous in no time!"

"That's it!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and tugged him back.

"Oh stop it, both of you! We're supposed to be adults here! Lets try to act like that's true! Now we're heading to dinner Zabini, we've no time to waste on the likes of you." Hermione turned and walked away, dragging Ron behind her.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N-REVIEW! Sooooo…….What do you think? I'M SO SORRY HAGRID PASSED AWAY, BUT IT WAS NECESSARY TO THE PLOT. Do you see where I'm heading with this? There's something BIG that's going to happen soon. I'm not sure if it's the 3 chapter or the 4 but it's soon, and I sort of used a little foreshadowing in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the insults, I love writing them, lol.

Sadly, we fanfiction writers do not get any money for our works. So we use your reviews as pay instead. Please do not let the authors go hungry, review. Thank you.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	3. All Things To Be Revealed

A/N-Hellomy dears!Yeah, so, anyways…..Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. (Blushes) Please Review! Please! I'll love you forever!

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 2 All Things To Be Revealed

Harry Potter stood outside of The Doe Hotel and Bar on Sapleton Street, Scotland. It was a small two story building with dingy windows and painted wooden floors. He could feel Daniels eyes on him, but refused to meet them. After getting off of the plane and the cab ride to The Doe, Harry felt suddenly like he had so many things to say and yet nothing that made sense. Daniel stepped forward without hesitation and pulled Harry into a warm embrace. Clearing his throat, Daniel spoke quietly into Harry's ear.

"I'll miss you old friend, more than you could ever know. Take care of yourself, remember to write, and for God's sake will you please eat as much greasy and unhealthy food as you can get your hands on!" Harry laughed lightly against Daniel's shoulder before giving him a friendly squeeze and pulling back.

"I'll write, don't worry. Now, do I have everything? Do you have your return ticket? Good, well Daniel, it appears our time is up. I'll miss you as well." Harry turned to walk into The Doe when he heard Daniel's quiet voice behind him.

"I love you Harry. I love you." Ignoring the urge to turn and pull his distressed friend into a hug, Harry continues on his way inside The Doe.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hermione shifted feet nervously, which in turn was making Ron nervous, and of course Dumbledore hadn't the faintest notion of what could be bothering the two friends.

"OH! He should have been here twenty minutes ago! What if something has gone wrong? What if h…."

"Mrs. Granger, I made the decision to meet Harry on the corner of Sapleton st. and Serpentine av. Because it was much safer than him traveling to Hogwarts alone. I assure you nothing will go wrong, yes, all according to plan….." Hermione nodded slightly but continued to wiggle. Hermione felt like her heart would burst for joy when she heard the first scratching of boots on the paved roads. Looking over she saw the same look on Ron's face. Mione bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she saw a tuft of long black hair appear over the turn of the hill on which they waited. It was soon followed by a devastatingly handsome, if somewhat thin, twenty-one year old Harry Potter. She instantly ran for him, pulling him into a rough hug, moments later she felt Ron's long arms encircle them both. Pulling back slightly she glared at her long lost best friend.

"Well it's about time!"

"Six years waiting Hermione, I didn't think an extra twenty minutes would hurt anyone." Harry's voice sounded different more controlled, even. His thick English accent and the way he moved his hands slightly when he spoke made Hermione pulled him back into another hug.

"Oh shut up Harry! It's just so good to see you again!" Ron gently pushed her out of the way before enveloping his best friend in a bear hug that lifted him off of the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt children, but it's getting late and we must return to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley, if you would please." Ron and Hermione nodded before Ron took a step forward and waved his wand at a branch lying on the ground. It changed in the blink of an eye into a small circle object with handles. Harry couldn't help but mentally groan. Right when Ron said the spell, Harry heard a gasp from behind him. Turning his green eyes meet a startled dark brown gaze, before Daniel passed out. Dumbledore nodded, 'All according to plan.'

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"YOU'VE GONE BLOODY MENTAL! WE CAN'T TAKE A MUGGLE INSIDE HOGWARTS!" Ron's face was getting redder and redder the closer the group got to the Hogwarts entrance hall doors. Hermione, who was levitating Daniel, rolled her eyes and glanced at Harry who was holding Daniel's hand and frowning at him worriedly.

"Mr. Weasley, I must insist you reframe from yelling unless you wish to notify the entire school of Mr. Potters return and the fact that we are at the present time levitating an unconscious muggle on to the Hogwarts grounds." Ron blanched and his still slightly purple skin became maroon as he blushed deeply.

"I just don't s…." Harry suddenly spoke.

"Please Ron, let's just get him inside and well again so Dumbledore can erase his memory and he can go home." After this Ron stopped arguing, though he did not look happy.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Daniel had always been the sort that fainted. He hated it, with a passion. Diana had always been the strong one, the one who rescued him. They say loosing a twin is worse than if it is only a sibling, but all Daniel could feel after his sister's death was a numbing pain and a hollow feeling that he was sure would never go away. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do without her. He needed someone, someone to hold, and someone to hold him. He had thought he would at least have Harry, but even he was taken away. Daniel could feel cool, silky sheets beneath his fingers and wondered where he was. The last he remembered was…..Was finding the letter he was supposed to give Harry and chasing after him. But when he had come to the top of the hill Harry had been walking up, there stood three other people, all dressed in weird cloaks. He'd seen them all hug and then the oldest said something. The tall purplish one took out a stick and waved it around, to Daniel's astonishment to branch at which the man had been waving the stick suddenly changed form. He remembered gasping and then…. Then Harry's beautiful, worried green eyes. There was definitely something amiss here, but for the life of him, Daniel couldn't figure it out. Besides, he had a headache. Daniel pushed the covers off of himself and stood on shaking legs. He began his walk across what appeared to be a hospital ward, heading towards the open door. Through the door he could see a corridor with stone walls and tall gray windows. Just then a tall figure walked by the open door. Daniel saw dark blue eyes turn to glance in the room, the figure not stopping as his eyes landed on Daniel. The figure walked maybe three more steps before jerking to a halt. The man slowly took three steps back and Daniel could see his profile. A handsome man, maybe a little younger than Daniel, with black hair, tan skin, and those beautiful dark blue eyes, he pivoted to face Daniel. The man slowly walked forward until he was less than two feet from Daniel, where he stopped and let out a low whistle. That was the first time Daniel noticed he was clothed in nothing more than a pair of to big sleep bottoms that hung low on his hips and made him feel very uncomfortable under the strangers gaze. The man suddenly stuck a hand out.

"I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Professor for Care of Magical Creatures; and you are…..?" Daniel gingerly took the hand held out for him to shake. It was large and warm and engulfed his completely. The man squeezed his hand and Daniel tried gently to pull away, but Zabini was having none of that.

I'm…..Daniel Vondotte. I'm not sure exactly where I am, or how I got here. But I…..Wait! Did you just say, 'Care of _Magical_ Creatures'?"

"No. I said mental. Care of Mental Creatures, this place is basically a home for the mentally insane creatures that the zoos just can't control anymore." Zabini said all of this with a straight face, so Daniel was having trouble telling if he was playing or not. Just then the door was pushed open wider and Harry walked in, stopping short when he saw his friend and Zabini talking.

"Daniel, I came to see if you were awake. Look I know this must all be very confusing but we're going to go to my rooms now and talk. I'll explain everything then." Harry glanced at Blaise, before nodding slightly. "Zabini, if you'll excuse us."

"Potter? When did you get back? You know what? Don't answer that, don't even think of the answer. Think of bunnies or penguins or you know, other stuff good people think of."

"Oh that was clever." Harry rolled his eyes and jerked Daniel's hand away from Zabini, before grabbing a shirt and pulling Daniel out of the ward and down the hall towards his unknown future.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry dragged Daniel up to many stairs to count before stopping in front of a painting and saying, "Spigot". Daniel jumped when the painting swung open, revealing a room decorated in gold and red, with white high lights.

"Daniel, I think you should sit down. There's something I need to tell you." Daniel sat on Harry's bed and tugged the shirt over his shoulders.

"Alright Harry, you can tell me now." Harry nodded and started pacing.

"Well Daniel I don't know exactly how to say this but, well, um,……..I'm a wizard!" Silence greeted this, then….a snort.

"Well duh! Who do think told Diana?"

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N- REVIEW! Yes, that's right. I'm leaving you here. Sorry, I'll update again tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Review and thank you.

Thanks: DestinyEntwinements- Your getting a little _to _good at guessing what I'm going to write. It's getting scary. Yes, he is really hot, that sexy beast!

Fragonknight- They work harder until they finally croak. Lol. I'm nnot sure if this is a good review or a bad….? Did the chaps suck? Thanks either way!

Sinsoftheflesh- Confused? I'll explain anything your confused about just ask. Thanks bunches.

Chibi-Alania: lol. You'll just have to wait and see. Your review kind of scared me a little. Did you look inside my brain? Cause I swear there's something in your review that's going to show up soon. Sorry but it's not what you think. Thanks.

Jujube15- Sorry. It made me sad to. Hey (looks around) psssssssssstttttt! Come closer! Don't tell, but, 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' ! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I plan on putting poor Harry and pissed off Draco through hell. But I bet you three chocolate frog cards you can't guess what's going to happen next.

NEXT CHAPTER!-----THINGS ACTUALLY START TO HAPPEN! BOO!

P.S. Halloween is on it's way! YAY! I LOVE Halloween!

BLAH (snickers)


	4. I Thought I Told You

A/N---There have been some questions about Harry and his relationships. Don't. This is totally a H/D slash fanfic. The rest is just babble for the plot. Thanks for your reviews, ml. Aubrey

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 3 I Thought I Told You

"Wait. What?" Harry turned to look at Daniel, not sure he'd heard right.

"Well Harry, its pretty hard not to notice strange things always happen around you. Like that time the old lady was getting ready to fall, and miraculously a chair was suddenly by her side for her to catch herself on. Or the time D-Diana lost that picture of mother she loved so much. The next day she woke up and it was wrapped up in the news paper on the front porch. Harry, it was pretty obvious that you weren't normal. Diana had noticed as well, of course. She took watching you to a some what scary level." Harry just stood there for a moment before walking over and sitting down next to Daniel.

"Look, Daniel, I don't really know what to say. Diana knew?"

"Well, we knew you weren't ordinary, but other than that we just guessed." Daniel shrugged slightly.

"It doesn't freak you out? You don't hate me now?"

"Well it scares me a little, but other wise no. You're still Harry." Daniel shifted before continuing in a quite voice. "I could never hate you Harry."

"I know Daniel, I know. Look why don't we go check out your room? Come on, we'll go jump on your bed and flick off the paintings."

"Why would we flick off paintings?" Harry laughed.

"You've got a lot to learn Daniel. Welcome to the magical world."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Draco shifted in his chair at the teachers table. Was dinner always this loud? Draco looked to his right and saw that there were two empty seats, one beside him and the other in between Zabini and Granger. Draco decided he was tired of guessing. Discretely pointing his wand at the side of his head, he whispered, "Ecutai" Suddenly all the voices in the room were magnified. He focused on one voice, the voice he knew would only tell the truth. Dumbledore was leaning in towards Minerva and talking quietly.

"…….know how they found out. I've strictly forbidden the teachers from speaking of it until they are ready to introduce themselves to next generation of Hogwarts students."

"Do you have any idea how long that will take Dumbledore? The students aren't nearly as stupid as we give them credit for. They know something is going on. Something big. They can practically smell it."

"I know Minerva, but I don't control Harry and I don't even know Mr. Vondotte." Draco shook his head quickly. He hadn't heard that last part right. Harry? Harry who? Just then the Great Hall doors where thrust open and two men dressed in muggle clothes stumbled into the Great Hall. Draco examined the one who straightened the fastest, first. He was rather short, maybe 5'7" or 5'8". He had an almost _too _pretty face, with dark auburn hair and nearly black eyes that were wide and innocent. When the second figure straighten the first thing Draco noticed was that he had great legs, long, muscular and tightly clad in black denim. Draco let his eyes travel up the rest of the body before him. A slender waist and shoulders, wrapped in a dark green t-shirt, and long, flawless neck, square jaw, full lips, slightly sharp nose, and stunning Jade eyes. Wait. Beautiful, almond shaped eyes, surrounded by thick, long lashes? No.Friggin.Way.In.Hell. Draco's eyes widened as he took in the very grown up Harry Potter who was walking up between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. He was watching Dumbledore, who in turn was watching Daniel, who was watching Harry. Draco suddenly felt left out. Pouting slightly, he poked at the food on his plate and thought about the letter that Dumbledore had read to them a few days before. 'Blasted Potter.' Draco jumped slightly when a slim, toned body collapsed in the chair next to him. Not that he minded. He looked over and meet Potters bright green eyes. He made sure to turn his fascinated gaze quickly into a angry glare.

"Watch what your doing Potter, throwing yourself around. You don't own the world you know!" Harry smiled hugely before slapping Draco lightly on the back.

"Good to see you too, Malfoy. Pass the spotted dick, would you?" Draco glared but passed the food roughly. Harry just nodded and began to eat. Draco sat and watched as Harry blew on his hot soup and licked his spoon clean. He watched as Harry sucked on his finger after dipping it in the jam on his plate, he watched him and hardly noticed the rest of the room watching Harry as well.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jai sat back and ignored the stinging behind his eyes. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel. 'Why? Why do these things always happen to me?' He pretended not to notice the other students whispers or the way they laughed as he walked by. 'Who could have told them? I didn't tell anyone, but my brother, and there's no way he'd tell.' Jai said the Slytherin password loudly over the laughter coming from a group of boys some way down the hall. They were all glancing at Jai and laughing loudly. He knew what they were talking about, just like everyone else. 'Gay Jai' Being gay in Slytherin wasn't an option. It just didn't happen. They saw 'Fags' as being weak and Slytherins hate anything that makes them weak. He rushed past through the common room and threw himself down on his bed.

A few minutes later he heard the door open and his older brother, Sam, sat down next to him. God, but he was jealous of his older brother. Sam was in seventh year, he was tall with broad shoulders, slightly spiky blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He was the Slytherin heart throb. Right under Professor Malfoy, that is. Jai, on the other hand, was short and slight, with dark blond hair and plain brown eyes. He had a small nose and freckles. Freckles! Slytherins don't get freckles! If that weren't bad enough, Sam was good at everything, while the only thing Jai excelled at was painting. But Jai could never hate his older brother, never. Sam was his hero, his rock, if you will. Through everything Sam had always put Jai first, making sure he was happy. Sam loved Jai more than anything in the world. He was his little brother, he had to protect and guide him. Make sure he turned out like their parents would have wanted. When Jai had told him he thought he was gay, Sam had been so confused. His first thought was that Jai was joking, then anger that Jai would do this. Of course Sam had finally gotten over it and accepted that no matter what, Jai was Jai. Earlier when he had heard someone in the hall say 'Gay Jai' he'd thought he had misheard. But no. The whole house knew, which meant in a matter of hours the whole school would know.

"I didn't tell. You know that right? I would never do that to you." Jai sighed but refused to meet his brother's gaze.

"Yes, I believe you. I just don't understand how this could have gotten out! I was so careful. What am I going to do, Sam? They'll torture me! They'll humiliate me! I just…I.." Sam pulled his brother into his arms and let him sob. Sam swore when he found out who had told his brothers secret he'd make them pay. Make the pay for making his brother cry.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Daniel ignored Zabini, even as he could feel his eyes on him the entire dinner. He was sitting between Zabini and a pretty woman with thick brown hair who kept looking at Zabini and himself and smirking. Every time she did this, Zabini would glare at her before turning his piercing gaze back to himself. Daniel leaned forward slightly and looked down the table. There was Harry. He was actually eating, even if it wasn't much. The man sitting beside him was watching him with an almost frightening intensity. Daniel ignored the pointless jealously he felt. 'Harry doesn't like you like that you great sod! Get over him already, its pointless!' Daniel sighed quietly, then jumped when he felt a light hand land on his back.

"Are you alright, Vondotte?" Zabini actually looked concerned. Daniel nodded and gave Zabini a small smile.

"Call me Daniel, and yes, thank you, I'm fine." Daniel watched out of the corner of his eye as Zabini leaned back and mouthed to the girl on Daniel's right, 'He told me to call him Daniel!' He didn't see what the woman said, but Zabini's beautiful eyes darkened and he mouthed, 'Eat me' before facing forward once again. Daniel smiled at him.

" 'Eat me'? And here I was thinking you were wanting _me _to do that." Zabini looked shocked for a moment before practically purring.

"Oh, but I thought you never would!"

"I knew you were smarter than you looked. Good thing really, other wise you'd be brain dead." Daniel heard the woman on his right choke with giggles and stick out her hand.

"I've just got to meet you personally. I'm Hermione Granger, Harry old friend from school; and your Daniel of course." Daniel nodded.

"Yes, yes I am. It's terribly nice to meet you Hermione."

"You as well Daniel. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Blaise Bashing is a national holiday to us Gryffindors. Since you're pretty much an honorary one anyways I think I should introduce you to the sport. Zabini, you great git. Leave Daniel here alone. I thought it was pretty obvious he doesn't like you."

"Doesn't like me now, Granger. But he will, I grow on people. 'Blaise Bashing' is that what you call it? Bloody hell! I knew the Gryffindors were losers, but I never thought that they would be big enough losers not to have anything better to do with their time then sit around thinking about ways to insult little old me. I'm flattered."

"Don't be."

"Why not? I have my own nation pass time. I'm a sport." Zabini turned to Daniel. "Want to give me a test drive? A little one on one, maybe? Come on, I know you know how to handle your balls." Daniel slowly licked his lips before leaning into Zabini slightly.

"More than _you'll _ever know, Zabini." Zabini looked disappointed for a moment before huffing.

"Call me Blaise, I'm calling you Daniel."

"Fine."

"Your not really going to join his Zabini bashing are you? I don't think my little heart can take anymore rejection from you." Daniel snorted.

"Grow from your pain."

"Yes, oh wise and knowledgeable muggle! Right away! I'm growing as we speak." Hermione choked again before whispering.

"I'm sure you are."

"So, Daniel, have dinner with me?"

"I already am."

"I mean just me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'd be terribly flattered if you would."

"That's not encouraging me at all."

"I'll be forever in your debt."

"Mmmmm…."

"Come on, Daniel. One date! Just one. You know you want to."

"Okay, we can go. But don't call it a date or I'll poke your eyes out with this fork." Zabini stood up and faced the blonde who was still watching Harry.

"HEY! DRACO! HE SAID HE'D GO ON A DATE WITH ME! YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS!"

"I'm going to act like that didn't happen."

"I told him I was going to ask you out. He bet me fifty dollars you'd say no. But I knew you'd say yes eventually."

"Yes, well, I'm already regretting that lack on sanity."

"You won't regret it after the date. I promise."

"I thought I told you not to call it a date!"

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry could feel Draco watching him. It was starting to freak him out a little. Finally he turned to Malfoy and stared right back.

"What, exactly are you staring at, Malfoy?"

"Simply the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Harry turned and looked behind him, then felt completely stupid. Turning back around he glared at Malfoy.

"That was pointless Malfoy. Make jabs about me later, alright?"

"That wasn't a jab. That was the truth. Where have you been Harry? Why did you leave?"

"D-Did you just call me Harry?"

"Yes, well I think we're a little to old for the whole, 'Potter hates Malfoy' thing. Don't you?"

"I suppose."

"Are you gay?" Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and Draco gently patted him on the back.

"NO! Why did you even ask that?"

"Just curious. Are you bi?"

"NO! I'm straight, straight as anyone could ever be."

"The only difference between a straight man and a bi one is about six beers."

"That was actually pretty funny, M-Draco. At the wrong time, but funny non-the-less."

"Yep, that's me. Inappropriate humor man. I have a cape."

"I'm sure you do. Are you gay? Is that why you were asking?"

"Yes, I'm gay, but that's not why I was asking."

"Then why?"

"Because you're hot and if you were gay I figured……"

"OH! Oh. Wow. No, sorry, I'm not gay. But I am flattered Draco, really."

"Don't worry. I'm not discouraged in the least. You'll give in, I know it." Harry suddenly went quiet.

"I'm not really into dating Malfoy. Not now, not even if I were gay. Look, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." Harry got up and rushed out the back doors, leading to the teachers lounge.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry shut his door slowly and leaned against it. He hadn't had to think of witty come backs since Diana died. Harry felt his heart break all over again. 'Damn Malfoy. Damn him and his flirting, Malfoy and his perfect face. Damn him.' Harry pushed away from the door and walked over to his Appa Player'. He put his wand tip to the front of the small magic box and said the name of the song he wanted. When the music started flowing into the room, Harry collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes. Diana and his song. It was their favorite. They danced to it that first night they meet. It had been Diana obsession ever since.

'Oh gently lay your head

Upon my chest

And I will comfort you

Like a mother while you rest

The tide can change so fast

But I will stay

The same through past, the same through future,

The same today

I am constant

And I am near

I am peace that shatters all your secret fears

I am holy, I am wise

I'm the only one who knows your

Hearts desires, your hearts desires

Oh weary tired and worn

Let out your sighs

And drop that heavy load you pull

Cause mine is light

And I know through and through

There's no need to hide

I want to show you love that is deep, and high, and wide

Cause I am constant

And I am near

I am peace that shatters all your secret fears

I am holy, I am wise

I'm the only one who knows your

Hearts desires, your hearts desires

Oh gently lay your head

Upon my chest

And I will comfort you like a mother

While you rest'

Harry quietly cried himself to sleep.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Daniel saw Harry stand up and leave, a distressed look on his face. Daniel tried to get up but Blaise grabbed his arm and nodded heavily towards the doors. Daniel looked up just in time to see the blonde man from earlier close the door. Feeling worried and useless, Daniel sat back down, barely noticing when Blaise gently put his arm around Daniel's shoulders.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hermione frowned as she watched all of this. Something was going on. She knew it, and it was going to drive her crazy if she didn't find out what was wrong with Harry. She calmed when she felt Ron slip her hand in his and squeezed slightly. Ron smiled at her and raised a hand to push her hair behind her ear. She leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss before turning to look down at her blood pudding. 'Oh joy.' She looked over at Ron and giggled when she saw him slowly pull his spoon from his mouth before swallowing heavily and looking at Hermione with distress. She grabbed her wand and did a quick cleaning spell on Ron's mouth.

"Don't see how Percy can stand that stuff!"

"Me neither. Oh! Poor Penelope! Well, don't expect any more kisses from me until you brush you teeth. Good." Ron pouted and Hermione went back to thinking, their hands still linked beneath the table.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N-Well, that was LONG! I know your all probably scratching your heads, but I swear, everyone I put in this fic, down to the smallest part, is very important to the plot. Yes there is a plot. This is Romance, but is also Drama and Mystery/horror. I have big plans for J.K.'s poor characters. Something is coming. Something no one expects, no even Dumbledore. Oh yeah! More deaths in near future. Just a little warning.

THANKS:

HyperBunnyAttack-(I love your name!) Wow! Thanks! Well, here you go. What do you think?

Sinsoftheflesh- LOL! 'Hoo-frickin-rah!' is correct! Thanks so much, enjoy.

DestinyEntwinements-Thanks! Don't worry about it, I was being playful. And DUH! H/D is the best. I hate those 'Harry cant make up his mind' fanfics. No. H/D all the way!

Jujube15- lol. I'm a 5'10", Jewish, 15 year old girl.

Halloween stopped for me when I was 3. lol. I'm still going though. Just don't tell my mother……..

Emeralddragon-lol. Yeah, no one seems to favor Ron after The Day The Dark Lord Fell. Thanks for your review!


	5. Get Over It

A/N-I forgot last time, so---I do not own the songs or poems in this fanfic. If I do own them, I'll make a separate note. Oh and I just realized a few hours ago that you guys actually read the authors notes! Thanks and, well, you know…..thanks.

IMPORTANT—To me anyways. What's a C2? Are they good or bad? Is it a bad sign that I have two of them? Please, if you know, review and tell me or email me. Please.

Also, I got some reviews saying 'What the hell?' Hasn't chapter 4 been up like twice? My fault! My computer went wonky and it accidentally updated the 4 chap to the sequel to 'The Day The Dark Lord Fell'. Which means all you guys almost got a preview…..But I fixed it. Sorry again. (If you haven't read 'Everything Was Perfect' read it. Now. The author is LanisFanfiction.)

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 4 Get Over It

Harry awoke to an annoying pounding, rolling over he groaned as he pushed himself up off of the bed. 'Not now. I just want to sleep'. Harry couldn't help but think, his first night back and what happens? A man flirts with him, his best friend hangs out with a Slytherin, he cried himself to sleep, and he had a wedgy! Things just couldn't get any worse. Harry threw open the door and cursed himself for his prior thought.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Draco looked up at Harry. He had obviously been crying, but he was still breath taking.

Draco felt sorry for whatever he had said that made Harry this upset. He pushed his way into Harry's room, who at the moment was to busy glaring to stop Draco's movements. Looking around Harry's rooms, he realized they were a great deal like his own, but decorated differently. Draco turned and smiled down at Harry, he looked so small and cute. Draco just wanted to give him a hug. Draco noticed for the first time that the room was not silent. A slow, soft music was flowing through the air, the sweet sound almost bring tears to Draco's eyes.

"What song is this?" Harry shrugged.

"It's not important. Why are you here?"

"I came to check on you. You ran out before I could ask what was wrong, was it something I said? I didn't mean to offend you Harry, I really didn't."

"It was nothing Draco; I just don't feel very well."

"Come on, you can tell me. I can see you've been crying. Look, whatever it is, you're obviously upset, and if it's something I did, know that I meant no offense." Draco turned to go when he heard Harry quiet sigh.

"Look Malfoy, you didn't do anything wrong. I've just had a couple of rough weeks and I need some space. That's why I came back to England."

"So in running from these bad memories, you ran right into a bunch of other bad memories. Did that make sense?"

"I guess, yes, these memories seem to be following me." Draco nodded as continued to look around. He spotted a black picture frame that contained a photo of Harry and some unknown woman. Draco walked over and picked it up. The two people in the picture were lying on a bed with white sheets and big fluffy pillows. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were laughing as they went to kiss. The picture wasn't moving of course, but you could almost hear their happy laughter, the rustling of the sheets, feel the breeze coming in through the open window, snapping the curtains around. Just then Harry jerked the picture away from Draco, who started.

"Who's that Harry? She looks a lot like that bloke you brought with you. Where is she now?"

"She's not here Malfoy, that's all that matters. She's not here." Harry slipped the frame under his pillow and turned to look at Draco, who was watching him. Harry shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze and coughed lightly.

"I don't expect you to tell me. We don't really get along, and we haven't seen each other in more than six years, but I know something is going on. I know it. And I remember, Harry. I know why you ran all those years ago. You didn't have too; no one would have held it against you. I would have helped." Draco said all of this in a low, patient voice.

"I don't need your help. What…What happened was an accident, a flaw. It will NEVER happen again. Leave me alone Malfoy, I don't have the strength to argue with you anymore." Harry crawled back into bed and pulled the sheets up to his chin.

"I never told them. Not one person, but if you refuse to speak with someone, I might just let it slip."

"Go ahead, I'll just deny it. They all believe me before you, the ex-death eater."

"Oh yes, believe the 'Boy-Who-Refuses-To-Admit-He's-A-Poof' over the Death Eaters son." Draco reached out to touch Harry, who pulled away. "Oh. You didn't seem to willing to pull away six years ago when I had my hand down your fucking pants."

"Why are you doing this to me? Just leave me alone."

"I'm not doing anything to you Harry. I'm just telling the truth, something your terrified to do. No one will hate you if you just say, 'Yes! I am gay'. It's not a big deal, Harry."

"You don't understand. How do think the world will view a gay savior. The Poof who defeated the dark lord. You don't know half of what you think you do. So until you grow up and learn all the facts, get the fuck out of my room."

"And when you grow a pair, Potter, come see me." The door slammed behind Draco as he left a sobbing Harry to his grief.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Draco banged his head against the wall outside of the teachers lounge. 'God, that wasn't how it was supposed to go.' He'd only meant to help. Harry obviously had something going on, and Draco knew it had something to do with him. He was only trying to help, to get Harry to talk to someone so he wouldn't be alone, but no! The great Harry Potter doesn't need his help. He'd rather lay in his room and sulk. Draco jumped when the teachers lounge door was pushed open.

Hermione Granger stepped out into the hall and raised her brow as she watched Draco smack his head into the wall one last time before straightening.

"So that's how your face got to look like it does."

"You mean beautiful? Yes of course. Maybe if you fling yourself down a flight of steps it'll make your body look somewhat like a normal human beings."

"Oh that was jus…."

"Excuse me, Professor. I really need to speak with you." Hermione turned and looked down at the fourth year who was standing behind her looking very uncomfortable. What was his name again? Jack, Jake….Jai!

"Not now Mr. DeBauch. Can't you see that I'm having a conversation?" Jai looked somewhat taken aback, but nodded and left. Hermione tried to ignore the worried, scared look he had on his young face.

"Look Granger, I didn't come here to fight with you. This is about H-Potter. I think you need to talk to him, get him out of his room. I think he's depressed, and needs a friend. As willing as I am to help, he seems unresponsive."

"I wouldn't want your help either."

"I wouldn't offer it." Draco smiled before turning and walking away.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hermione pushed Harry's door open with out knocking.

"Come on Harry, it's time to get your ass up. We're all tired of walking on glass ever since you got here. It's been a week; you've been down to dinner once! Now all you do is lay around. Well, I'm cutting you off. No more. I get the whole mourning thing, it's understood, but if your not going to talk to us so we can help, then don't act like we don't care."

"You don't know."

"Stop saying that. I know your mourning something, someone's death. Don't give me that look. It was easy to guess, with you and Daniel put together. At least Daniel talks, even if it is only to say we have to ask you. Talk to me Harry, cause I'm running out of sympathy." It was silent in the room along time. Hermione had thought about what Malfoy said and decided that the next day she would go to see Harry and straighten him out. A week he'd been here! Two days since the episode with Malfoy and he refused to come out of his room. He was acting like a big baby.

"She died." Hermione jumped, she hadn't been expecting him to actually talk. "She died with me right there. I was holding on to her, sleeping, and she just died. I stood with her so long, and now I'm alone. I cant breath Hermione, I cant breath." Mione felt her heart twinge, and walked over to Harry's bed. Sitting down, she rubbed his back gently while he talked.

"I know our relationship wasn't normal. I know it, she k-knew it. I loved her, very much, but….Its hard to explain. I loved her as more than a sister, but I knew she wasn't like my, well my 'soul mate'. As corny as that sounds. She knew how I felt. When we talked about it she would laugh and say she might not be mine, but I was hers." Harry took a deep gulp of air. "She also knew I was attracted to both men and women."

Again Harry paused, as if waiting for an explosion.

"Well of course Harry. Everyone knew that. Ron and I used to bet which Gryffindor you were going to date first. Then, well you know. You ran away."

"Hermione, what if I did something I wasn't proud of and…..and it was a long time ago?"

"Harry, I doubt you could surprise me."

"I slept with Malfoy. That's why I ran away, because he threatened to tell everyone. I didn't want anyone to know yet. Now I'm back and he's at it again."

"You slept with Malfoy? That lucky son of bitch." Hermione laughed at Harry's horrified expression. "Harry, things are getting to dark around here. You need to step back out into the light. Go ride your broom, or get in a fight with Malfoy, or save the day. Don't just lay here. Life is hard enough without letting ourselves get depressed. Mourn, I know you will and would be angry if you didn't. But don't mourn like this. Celebrate the life she lived, and the love, however it may have been, that you two shared. Spend time with Daniel, make Zabini jealous. Come on down to dinner, Harry. Take back your title as The Boy Who Lived."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jai looked up as the Great Hall doors opened and Professor Granger walked in with Harry Potter. The room was silent before it broke out in loud whispers. The two friends ignored all this and walked to the head table to eat.

Jai's body jerked as the boy on his right elbowed his roughly in the side.

"Stop checking out the teachers, you little pervert."

"I…I wasn't." The boy, who appeared to be sixth or seventh year, sneered and turned back to his meal. The last week hadn't been easy on Jai either. People tearing up his bed sheets, leaving notes that said 'pervert' 'fag' 'poof' 'cock sucker'. Jai held the tears back as he thought of those notes, and his worry that his brother would find them. Sam would be so disappointed in him. Jai stood up and left quickly, not wanting to be around all those people.

When he got to the corridor outside of the Slytherin dungeons he sat down against the wall and let his head rest on his knees. He was so absorbed in his thinking that he didn't hear the step approaching. Jai looked up quickly when a pair of black shoes appeared in his view. Before him stood Rory Mills, the hottest guy in Slytherin, right under Sam. He was staring down at Jai, with something in his eyes, Jai was uncertain about, something he couldn't place.

"Hello, are you alright?"

"Ye-yes, I'm fine, thank you." Rory nodded and Jai turned back to watching his knees.

"You shouldn't let them get to you. Their just being biased ass holes." Jai looked up surprised by Rory's words. "I've been attracted to guys since I was fourth year, I know its' not easy. Look, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always hanging around somewhere."

"Thank you Rory."

"Don't worry about it Jai. Look, are you going somewhere specific?"

"No, not really."

"Do you want to come fly around the Quidditch pitch with me? We can play some one-on-one." Jai smiled hugely, then blushed.

"Okay, that would be nice."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam glared down at his plate. 'Damn you, damn you to hell Harry Potter! It's your fault Jai is going through this. I swear, I'll make you pay, you attention seeking prat.' The Slytherins sitting around Sam slowly started moving away as he growled. Dumbledore sat at the head table, the twinkle gone from his eyes. But he knew, he had to let fate have her way.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N-Wow, that so didn't turn out like I planned. Sorry Draco's sort of a prat in this one, I love fluff, I really do. But there are a few things Draco and Harry have to work through before they can be in a healthy relationship. Jai, my poor, sweet Jai, you can't help but love him. Don't worry all, I'll take care of him. This fic is in the style of classic fairy tales. If you're a fan, as I am, you'll know that the Grimm tales and stories along those lines were not originally written for children, they were much to dark. Each story had a moral, and bad things happened, many dark, bad things. But in the end, light won over darkness, and good defeated evil. Think along those lines and you an outline for this fanfic.

This chapter was kind of blah, an argument, cursing, and angry Sam. Tsk, but don't worry the next chapter is like SO much better, its one of my favorites. Some action, romance, tears, then alas……a death, and a secret revealed!

Thanks:

DestinyEntwinements-Thanks, read the A/N at the top. (Wink)

Jujube15-I don't like that either. Thanks.

Fragonknight-Whoa! I feel so much better. I was worried there for a moment. lol. Thanks.

Sinsoftheflesh- Grrrrrr! Daniel/Blaise and H/D in the near and somewhat unfoggy future.

Dream-of-Tragedies: Thanks. (I cried too.) Poor Harry.

HyperBunnyAttack-Thanks and I'm working on it. I love long chaps too.

A/N- I just realized there are NO reviews for The Day The Dark Lord Fell chapter four! Poor chapter, all by itself. (Sniff)

For PERSONinSC19

""Dipping his long finger into the smooth, warm lube, Draco gently pushed Harry's legs

apart and probed his tight enterance. Slowly pushing one finger into Harry he let him

adjust before rotating it and moving it in and out. When he felt Harry was ready he gingerly

added a second finger, and paused when Harry whimpered softly.

Looking up he waited for Harry's hesitant nod before scissoring them, feeling the slickness

move arousingly around his finger."

That's all you get, and only because I'm a nice person. ML Aubrey


	6. Sorry To Keep You Waiting

A/N- Hello all! Have a wonderful day? Good. Please read the A/N at the bottom.

WARNING: I don't own anything, but a cat and a bunch of CD.

This is SLASH or will be soon. There's fluff and death in somewhat even handfuls.

PLEASE, if anyone has any clue what the heck a C2 is, please tell me. I'm on four now, and I don't even know what they are! Thanks and enjoy.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 5 Sorry To Keep You Waiting

Jai was floating, or at least it felt like he was. It had been a month since Rory had first offered his hand in friendship and Jai had never been happier. When the other Slytherins saw Jai with Rory no one said anything to him, and Rory seemed to want Jai with as much as possible. Right now Jai was walking down to the Quidditch pitch, broom in hand to meet Rory for their regular practice, every evening, seven sharp. The sun was just turning that bright orange with waves of pink and purple, and the sun was just beneath the mountains. Jai looked down at the slightly wet grass beneath his feet and inhaled the heady scent of fall. As he walked beneath the Quidditch gates he looked up and saw Rory's figure silhouetted against the sky, hovering in the air, watching Jai approach. Jai blushed at the smile that spread over Rory's face as he landed and jogged over to Jai.

"Hey. What took you so long? I was worried." Jai just shook his head.

"It fine. I'm alright."

"It's just….when you didn't come down….." Jai smiled.

"I'm fine, Rory. So what position do you want to play?" Jai looked up when his friend didn't answer and gently bumped nosed with him. Jai could feel the older boy's breath on his cheek and could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, and other…..more southern parts of his anatomy.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting up the nerve to kiss you."

"Oh. Why?"

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I feel so lucky to have met you, to have you as a friend. I want you Jai…I want all of you." Jai gulped unconsciously.

"I…I don't know what to say. I, well, I like you Rory. A lot. But I've never…..anything. Not even with a girl."

"It's aright. Let me guide you. I'll make you feel good. If you get uncomfortable, just tell me. Okay?" Jai nodded and closed his eyes as Rory raised a hand and began to gently trace Jai's jaw and chin. "Merlin, you're beautiful."

"I'm not and we both know it." Jai could hear Rory growl lightly in the back of his throat.

"You. Are. Beautiful. You smell like peaches and sandal wood, your skin is as soft as silk, your eyes are like the deep reaches of time and space. If you think for a second you're not beautiful, then you need to open your eyes and seriously reconsider what you see."

"I….Thank you. You're, well, your just unbelievably handsome. I remember when you first came up to me in the hall, I was so scared. I didn't think anyone as handsome as you would ever even look at me."

"Hush. I've had my eye on you for a while. But I thought you were straight, and well, you are three years younger than me…"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"I am."

"I was just wondering, because I've stood here with my eyes closed for at least five minutes." Jai could hear Rory laugh and felt the gust of warm breath on his lips.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The first kiss was hesitant, just a light brushing of Rory's lips along Jai's jaw. Jai felt his heart pick up and knees weaken when the kisses became more forceful. Finally Rory took Jai's lips in a fierce kiss, that Jai was sure would leave bruises. He suddenly realized he had no clue what to do with his arms. He slowly raised them and put them around Rory's neck, which only seemed to make Rory kiss him even rougher. But Jai found he liked it, a lot. It wasn't quite what he had thought kissing was like, but it felt good all the same. He jumped slightly when Rory's tongue ran across his bottom lip. Slowly opening his mouth he waited for Rory plunder it as well. But the rougher kisses never came. Rory gently ran his tongue over the roof of Jai's mouth, his tongue battling his Rory's before giving up dominance. Jai sighed into the kiss before he realized Rory had pulled him closer and was rubbing his back with one hand and gripping his hip with the other. He could feel Rory's hard chest pressing against his own, and gasped when Rory pushed his knee up between Jai's legs, and pressed. They were both panting now, but neither seemed willing to pull to far away.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam smiled coldly as he watched Harry Potter walk towards the Great Hall. He could feel the hatred burning in his chest. No one else might remember, but he did. Sam remembered. He was a first year at the time, Potter was a seventh. When the teachers came in and announced that the final battle was beginning and several attacks had broken out, scattered randomly it seemed, over England, Scotland, and Wales. Sam still remembered being petrified when heard the teachers speak of his home town to Potter. They told him there were two places that held the most importance. There was Sam's home, with his mother, father, and younger brother. A town that collectively had more powdered dragons blood then the rest of England together; or there was some little run down, roach infested place just outside of England. Sam remembers the teachers saying something about Grimmauld Place. Sam had known, known, Potter would make the right choice, and go to help his family, which in turn meant saving the dragons blood supple. To his shock, Potter had almost instantly chosen to send almost all of the Order of the Phoenix to protect this Grimmauld place. Sam felt the hate in him grow as he remembered crying after hearing the news his parent had been murdered. The only reason Sam hadn't tried to kill Potter that very moment was the little boy standing beside Sam, holding his hand. Sam's little brother, Jai. Jai became his life, his future. He would make sure Jai was happy if it was the last thing he did. He knew what Jai needed, even if he himself couldn't see it.

Now Potter was back and once again taking all of the light of off Jai and himself. Potter came back just to spite him, he knew it. The big-headed ass hole hadn't even recognize that he'd ruined Sam's and Jai's lives! Sam would make him pay. Then finally Sam and Jai could be happy, together. Sam would make sure of it.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry plopped down in his seat beside Draco and gave him a hesitant smile. Things had been awkward the last month, but Harry felt he was finally coming to accept, not only Diana's death, and the things he had done with Draco in the past, but also the fact that he was attracted to men, and would eventually have to move on. Draco just stared at him for a moment before nodding. Harry turned back to his plate and looked disdainfully down at the whitish glop on his plate. 'Oh well. Better than anything I can cook.' He spooned a mouthful up and placed it on his tongue. The next moment he wished he hadn't. He felt his stomach roll, and a sharp pain run up his back. He thought for a minute that it was the food, before realizing it was curse. He knew the feeling well, but before he could open his mouth another pain shoot through his body and he blacked out.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Draco knew the Hogwarts food was horrible but when Harry gasped and the choked after stuffing some in his mouth, Draco thought he was over reacting just slightly. That was until he passed out, face first into the food he had previously been contemplating. Draco let out a yell and instantly the other teachers where up and levitating Harry out of the Hall and towards the Hospital wing.

With everyone so preoccupied, no one noticed a certain handsome Slytherin seventh year smirk triumphantly. Well, at least he thought no one saw him.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Rory was a smart young man, very smart indeed. He believed that was why he had approached Jai to begin with, because he was smart enough to know the boy was special. Really Rory knew that things would be rough for them, they had so much against them. Rory was seventeen and Jai was fourteen, they were both in Slytherin and openly gay, and then, of course, there was Sam. Rory had seen the slightly crazed gleam in Sam's eyes, but Jai loved him, and looked up to him. So Rory held his tongue, especially after he came to the realization that he had strong feelings for the younger man.

But as Rory sat at dinner that night, watching Sam stare expectantly at Professor Potter, he knew something bad was going to happen. Then suddenly Potter just blacked out. While everyone else rushed around frantically trying to help Potter, Rory had watched the pleasure appear in Sam's eyes and knew he had something to do with it. Rory's first, instant thought was of Jai. He couldn't be alone around his brother any more. It wasn't safe. Rory also knew he was going to have to speak with a teacher about his suspicions. Professor Snape reappeared after a few minutes and dismissed the houses. Rory instantly grabbed Jai's arm and pulled him to the side.

"Come stay with me." Rory watched the confusion flicker across Jai's delicate features.

"What? I don't understand. Are you….?"

"I'm not pressing you Jai. I just want you to stay with me tonight. Please."

"Alright, just let me tell Sam."

"NO! I mean, you can't. I'm a Prefect, so I have my own room; we can Fire Call him from there."

"Al….Alright." Rory raised a hand and tucked Jai's silky golden hair behind his ear.

"Don't worry, love. I'll take care of you." Jai nodded and they left the hall, hand in hand.

Sam watched all of this and felt his uncontrollable anger building even greater. 'Jai. Is. Mine. I will make them pay, all of them!'

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Three stories up Harry Potter whimpered in pain as the curse strengthened its hold on him. Who ever had done this wanted to cause Harry as much pain as possible. Draco stood by the edge of the curtains and watched Harry convulse. He felt his heart break slowly. 'Doesn't Harry have it hard enough? What game is fate playing?' He decided then and there, that he would take a shift, watching Harry. He knew the Weasel wouldn't be too happy, but he wanted to help, any way he could.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Severus Snape didn't like drinking. He thought it was a horrible habit, but at the present moment he really didn't care. He heard the door open quietly behind him and felt slender arms encircle his waist.

"What are we going to do, Severus? He's….There's nothing Pomfrey can do and….I…" Severus turned and pulled his lover close to him.

"Shh, quiet, my love. I think you need some sleep, I think we all do." Severus gently led his long term lover over to his bed and slowly pushed him down. "I'll just get us a change of clothes." He hurriedly got a two pairs of sleep pants and walked back over to his love.

"There must be something I can do Severus." Snape just shook his head and pulled the shirt over his boyfriends head. After they had changed and crawled under the covers, Severus pulled his lover close to him and he snuggled up under Severus' chin.

"I love you Sevy."

"I love you to Remus."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

In the dungeons of Hogwarts a young girl walked the halls, Prefects badge sparkly proudly. No one heard he screams when she was grabbed from behind and forced to the floor. The last thing she saw before she died was a flash of honey blonde hair, and mad blue eyes.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N- Well? What? Stop staring at me like that!

Well, there's the fifth chapter. I'm trying to make it more interesting, because, well, even I'M getting bored.

Oh! Good news! I finally finished the sequel to The Day The Dark Lord Fell!

Its title is 'Look What You've Done' Purr. I really like the sequel. It sort of…..Oops! I'm not telling. Sorry. But if you ask REALLY nice I might give you a sneak preview.

Please review. REVIEW! I need them, they sustain me. I will die without them, and then the sequel will never be posted! (Joking)

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANKS:

Jujube15-Oh! You clever, clever girl! I love it when a reviewer lookes inside my braind. Makes me all tingly.

HyperBunnyAttack-LOL! Welcome my freakish friend to the brotherhood. Thanks!

DestinyEntwinement- I'm making you wait just a little longer, for very good reasons that shall be obvious soon. Was that mysterious enough? YAY! Chocolate cheese cookies!

Fragonknight- Well, well, well. It seems you have figured me out, haven't you? Am I chained in there, or just locked up? Wow! That came out sounding really weird…..awkward. I guess this means I wont be coming out of the closet any time soon. Lol. Stop reading my mind, Sam is my evil little dude. You can play with him when I'm done.

Sinsoftheflesh- Yes, quite. One heated night under the stars in the throws of passion, then dating an American. Wow. (That was sarcasm) Rory, mmmm, he's got a very important role to play, keep an eye on him. Thanks so much for reviewing TDTDLF again!


	7. Of Cigerette Smoke And Pixy Sticks

A/N- Wow, sorry for the wait. Here's chapter six.

Warning- I don't own HP. I do own the plot, Rory, Jai, and Daniel however. Sam you can have when I'm done with him. This is slash, but it is NOT m-preg.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 6 Of Cigarette Smoke And Pixy Sticks

Daniel looked down at the dark brown ball of fur he was cradling in his arms, and swore he was going to hex Blaise the first chance he got. When Zabini had approached him about helping out with his Care of Magical Creatures classes, Daniel was somewhat hesitant. He still couldn't help but wonder if it was a ploy to get him alone. In the month since Harry and he arrived, Zabini had continuously been hounding him about a date. Daniel shook his head and looked up to watch Blaise as he talked to a class of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. Zabini's face was animated and smiling. Daniel couldn't help but think how handsome he was, especially when he smiled. Just then Blaise glanced up and met Daniels gaze. He gave him a huge grin before winking and turning back to his class.

Later that day, after all the COMC classes had left, Blaise badgered Daniel into helping him return the Three legged Spoonackers to the Forbidden Forest.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Daniel rolled his eyes but refused to meet Zabini's gaze.

"Yes. You've only told me a thousand times today!"

"Well then, I only have a million more times to go. You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're absolutely fucking gorgeous!"

"Language Mr.Zabini! I expected better of you." Blaise snorted and walked closer to Daniel.

"You know, you really shouldn't expect anything from me. I'm a bad man, Daniel. A bad, bad Slytherin." It was Daniel's turn to snort as he spun to face the slightly taller man behind him.

"Oh yeah, Zabini. Talk dirty to me." Daniel ignored the flutter in his stomach when he heard Blaise laugh.

"Anything you want. Though I'd rather put my mouth to better use….." Suddenly Daniel realized how close they were standing. Just when he went to turn away, Zabini gently grabbed his arm. "Daniel, when are you going to go on that date you promised me?"

"When I feel like it. Which at the moment is getting farther and farther away." Zabini growled in the back of his throat.

"Why do you keep doing this? Make up your mind, are you going to flirt with me or ignore me? Don't do both! Why can't you just admit you like me? It's not hard, Daniel. Just say, 'Blaise, I like you. I like your hot body and sensual brown eyes, you thick auburn hair, your long…"

"Zabini…."

"Call me Blaise."

"Fine Blaise, look I just don't think….."

"I know you don't think. Look, if this about Potter, I have a few things I think we need to talk about becau…"

"It's not Harry, alright! My sister died just five months ago, my twin sister, and I'm still trying to put my life back together. Now all this, this magic stuff happens, and Harry's in the hospital wing from some curse and…..and…." Daniel started to tear up and angrily wiped the salty streaks from his face.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, baby. Calm down, its okay." Blaise pulled the quietly crying man into his arms and rubbed his back slowly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. It'll be alright, I here, Shh, go ahead and cry." Daniel balled his fists in Blaise's robs and pressed his face to the warm skin he found peaking above the collar.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Blaise supported Daniel as they walked toward the castle, Daniel gently resting his head on Blaise's shoulder. He was tired and so worn, he just wanted to sleep.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Draco needed a drink. But then again he always needed a drink at this time of night. He glanced at the magical clock floating around the room and winced. It was only 1:12. His shift was almost over. Draco didn't want to leave, he didn't want to go back to his cold dungeon rooms and dream about Harry. He'd rather sit here in the cool hospital wing and watch Harry as he slept through yet another day. He'd been out for a week, and Madame Pomfrey was beginning to get nervous. Harry would whimper or cry out every now and then, but other wise he just laid there, looking like a fallen angel, cast down from heaven. Draco watched the moon light playing over Harry's long lashes, high cheek bones, and full lips. He wanted to sit up and kiss those plush red lips until they bruised. He thought back over the month that Harry had been there. After their original confrontation they hadn't really spoken, though Draco had noticed Harry smiling at him every now and then.

Draco turned to make sure they were alone, just Harry and himself. He then moved to sit on the edge of Harry's bed and played with his hand gently. He quietly began to speak. He'd been doing this all week, when ever he had his shift. He would wait until everyone left, and then quietly talk to Harry, about…..well about everything really. Draco talked about what he had been doing since Harry had run away six years ago, what happened to the Order after Harry left and basically just talked. He had avoided talking about what had prompted Harry's get away though, thinking that it would just depress them both, that is if Harry could hear him. But he had promised himself he would finally talk to Harry about that night.

"I honestly don't know how to start. Um, well, I know you feel uncomfortable talking about what happened before you left, but I feel that the topic must be addressed. When I approached you that night six years ago and asked to talk to you alone, I truthfully didn't expect us to end up….to end up making love." Draco paused to take a few deep breaths. "I realize that you believe you are straight, or you thought so the last time I asked. Harry, I may not have expected us to have that night together, but I have never once in six years regretted it. I, I had been in love with you for maybe two years before I finally got up the courage to ask you for help getting away from my father, getting away from V-Voldemort and his dark mark. But didn't you ever wonder why I suddenly decided to switch sides? I had honestly hoped we could be like normal teenage kids after the war was finished. That's why I came up to you that night, to talk, to talk about having a future together. But I suppose I frightened to away, I let things get out of control and I got carried away. I wanted you so bad, but I wanted ALL of you, not just your body, and not just for one night." Draco paused again as he heard footsteps. He waited a few seconds after they passed to begin talking again.

"I don't expect you to miraculously wake up and be in love with me. That would be stupid, but I just thought……I thought that maybe we could take it slow. Do what we never got the chance to back then. I want to buy you roses and open doors for you. I want to feel nervous for our first real date, I want to kiss you and hold you, and I sound really corny right now! But it's true. I want to be able to eventually call you my boyfriend, and hold hands and tickle you, and I want to memorize every detail about you. I want to, so I can love even more. Wake up Harry. Wake up for me, please." Draco gently pressed his lips to Harry's before sliding off the bed and giving Harry's hand one last squeeze. He turned when he heard the door open and Granger walked in with the Weasel not far behind.

"How is he?" Hermione asked as she walked past him to check on Harry.

"How do you think he is? The same as last night, and the night before."

"Look Malfoy, I know you're worried, but so are we."

"Don't pretend to understand how I feel, Granger. You wouldn't understand."

"Now you sound like Harry." Hermione jumped when a wheezing snort came from the bed behind her. She spun around; the others close on her heels.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me?"

"People in America can hear you Mione." Came the throaty reply. Hermione clasped her hands together as tears filled her eyes'. Ron pulled her into a hug and they laughed with relief. Draco just stood there, beside the bed and waited for Harry to acknowledge him. Harry slowly lifted his eyes and met Draco's silver ones. Draco wasn't sure how long they just watched each other in relief and hidden joy before Harry broke the spell.

"You're not opening doors for me, and that's final." Draco was confused for a moment before breaking into a silly grin and kissing Harry's hand. "Now, will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Severus flicked his cigarette away into the dark night, watching the dim red flame streak through the air before disappearing into the darkness below the balcony. He heard Remus quietly walk up behind him and turned. Remus just stood there waiting for Severus to talk. He was slightly chilly in his silk sleep pants and t-shirt, but tried to ignore the shivers. Severus obviously saw them despite Remus' wishes. Snape pulled Remus towards him and rapped him up in his jacket so their bodies were pressed together.

"There's something wrong, something bad in Slytherin. I can feel it, a growing evil, and one that I have felt for a while now. I do not know where the feeling comes from, but it is getting stronger." Remus nodded against Severus' chest.

"Do you have any idea's what its source could be?"

"No, I've no clue. But I can feel it expanding, like now. It's gathering, and I don't even want to think about what's going to happen when it finally shows itself. Maybe….maybe you should leave for a while."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Severus. Especially now with the whole evil in the dungeons thing. No way, I'm staying and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Alright Remus, I respect your decision, even if I think it's stupid."

"Oh shut up Sevy. Now let's get inside so you fuck me. I'm cold." Severus laughed and propelled Remus towards the balcony doors, his worries almost forgotten.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jai fiddled with the t-shirt he was wearing. It was too big, but very comfortable. He was wearing one of Rory's shirts and his boxers as he watched the Wizard National News on WBM. He was trying not to think about how angry Sam was going to be about him never telling Sam where he was. He had asked Rory numerous times but he had always come up with an excuse. Rory was sitting on his left, seemingly absorbed in the news.

"Are you alright?" Jai jumped slightly as Rory's voice broke the comfortable silence in the room.

"Yes, I'm fine, just, you know, nervous." Rory gently rubbed Jai's back and pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear.

"Don't be nervous, pet. We're not doing anything stressful. Just watching the news, then going to sleep."

"I know, I'm just to wound up. I mean I've been staying with you for a week now. I've only seen Sam in passing, and I can tell he's worried and mad. Maybe I should…."

"Jai, it's alright. I'm a prefect, your fine staying here. Besides, Sam doesn't need to know every move you make."

"I guess not." Jai rested his head on Rory's chest and he ran his hand through Jai's soft golden hair.

"Come on, let's go to bed. Everything will seem so much easier in the morning."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Karen Plunket walked towards the astronomy tower doors. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend there twenty minutes ago. Pushing the door open she paused as the darkness swept out to meet her.

"Hello, Karen. You're late."

"Yes, I'm sorry doll. I was at a prefects meeting."

"Yes of course. Could you come here please? There's something I must tell you."

"Of course." Karen walked across the dark room towards the shadow that was her boyfriend. When she was close enough, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"No one lies to me Karen. I hate a liar." Karen gasped as his hands closed around her throat. No one heard her muffled scream.

"PLEASE STOP SAM."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Blaise was walking through the entrance hall when the doors banged open, the wind speeding through the hall whipping his around his face and tugging at his clothes. Finally the doors clanged shut again and Blaise open his eyes. Standing in the middle of the Hall was a very handsome twenty something, wizard. He was dressed in something Blaise's grandfather would wear and was blinking intelligently at Blaise.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The man tilted his head and answered in a deep, rich voice.

Godric Gryffindor, of course."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N-That took forever to post. I'm so sorry for the wait. Well, here's chapter 6. What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!

The sneak preview I promised from 'Look What You've Done' will be at the end of the next chapter. I can't put it one this one because I just wrote this chapter on my boyfriends computer and I don't have MY files on here. Sorry, but definitely next time.

PLEASE REVIEW. I'll love you forever. Cheers Aubrey


	8. Gummy Bears And Bodies

A/N- SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! If you don't like it, don't read it.

This is SLASH! MALE ON MALE! I don't own HP, I do own Daniel, Rory, Jai, Sam, and the plot. Please review.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 7 Gummy Bears And Bodies

Minerva pressed her lips together as she left the astronomy tower, heading towards Dumbledore's office. First one young hufflepuff girl goes missing, now bloods found in the astronomy tower. What next? A body? Minerva stopped in front of the gargoyle, at a lose for a moment.

"Oh yes! Gummy bears." She stepped gingerly onto the rotating staircase and when she arrived at the top, knocker gently on the door.

"Come in Minerva." Minerva shut the door behind her and approached Albus' desk.

"I have some rather disturbing news, Albus. It seems Filch found some blood on the astronomy tower floor. Fresh blood, he said maybe a few hours old. Albus, what about that young Warner girl? The one who was reported missing. What if…..?" Minerva sat down in one of the chairs in front of Albus' desk.

"Come now Minerva. I assure you, the blood in the astronomy tower is not Miss. Warner's."

"And how exactly did you come by this privileged knowledge?"

"I have many eyes and many ears, Minerva. Very few things happen in this school without me knowing about them. I assure you the situation is under control and everything and anything that happens, happens out of necessity. Now, I believe you have a House to look after."

"Yes, yes, good day Dumbledore." Minerva stood and walked to the door. 'That man is getting crazier every day.'

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jai rolled over bumped his elbow against a firm, yet soft surface. He heard a solid 'humph'. Sitting up slightly he grinned at the bundle of blankets lying beside him. Moving slowly Jai grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled. Rory growled and without opening his eyes, reached up and grabbed Jai, pulling him back down onto the bed.

"You would think that would get boring after the tenth time." He gently rubbed the tip of nose against Jai's.

"Nope, still funny." Jai laughed sweetly when Rory pouted. "You look like a five year old!"

"Oh, that's not fair. Look at you, with your big puppy dog eyes, and full lips, and soft….." Rory leaned over and caught Jai's lips. "Mmm, you taste like chocolate and soda. I think I rather like it."

"Yes, well you taste like morning breathe. I have to pee, get off me." Rory grinned and trailed his fingers down Jai's sides.

"Give me a moment, love. I want to try something."

"Rory….."

"Trust me." Jai nodded.

"Always."

Rory grinned as he pushed Jai back on the bed, slowly trailing kisses from his collarbone down his chest, pausing slightly at Jai's exposed nipples flicking his tongue over the raised flesh. Jai groaned slightly as Rory's tongue ran over his left nipple. Rory began to slowly make his way down Jai's heaving chest, running his hands over Jai's waist, he heard a gasp for air as the man under him giggled. Rory smiled as Jai ran his fingers through his soft hair; Rory gently kissed Jai's belly button, before flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin. Rory paused for a moment.

"Jai, are you alright with this?"

"Be quiet and keep doing what your doing."

(Sexual content begins ;-)

"Yes, Sir." Rory smiled as he tugged Jai's sleep pants off, throwing them over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband of Jai's boxer, pausing only long enough to glance up at Jai, Rory then gently slid the article of clothing off of his slender body. "Mmm, your beautiful."

"Rory..." Jai panted as he lifted his hips towards Rory's lips.

Smiling, Rory wrapped his fingers around Jai's cock. Jai moaned at the touch again thrusting his hips skyward. Rory bent over, delicately licking the pre-cum from the tip of Jai's erection. Letting his tongue glide over the length of Jai's penis, he began to rub his hand up and down the shaft, enjoying the loud moans coming from above him. Rory then licked from the base of Jai's penis to the head, making sure to wet all of it, circling the tip of it once he had gotten to the top. Rory then extended his tongue and began to stimulate the sensitive spot directly underneath the tip of Jai's penis.

"Holy fucking Slytherin!" Jai moaned as his back arched off the bed. "God keep going!"

Rory smiled taking the head of Jai's penis in his mouth. He began to run his hands up Jai's thighs and towards his chest, gaining more loud moans as Rory skillfully sucked at the head of Jai's cock.

Jai arched off the bed once more as his hands clenched in the sheets; his abdomen constricting as Rory's mouth worked him. God, he'd never experienced anything this passionate, this intense. The sensation of ejaculation came only seconds later; Jai let out a moan of pleasure. Jai lay panting on the bed as Rory pulled him up into his arms. Jai shyly wrapped his arms around Rory's neck, panting into the crook of his neck.

(End sexual content)

"Was that your first time?" Rory asked as he gently stroked Jai's back. Jai nodded alowly before pulling back.

"I want….I mean, well." Jai waved in the direction of Rory's obvious erection. Rory just laughed.

"Don't worry about that yet. I'm just going to go pop into the shower. Are you alright here?"

"No. I'm going to die if you leave me alone for five minutes." Rory laughed as he grabbed a towel.

"You funny man. You crack me up." Jai grinned and went to search for his boxers.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" Godric looked up from the shoe he was examining to glance at Blaise. After Zabini had found him, he had panicked. Dragging the Gryffindor back to his teacher's quarters, Zabini had told him to sleep on the couch and he'd know what to do in the morning. But sadly, Zabini hadn't thought of one good thing. He, Blaise Zabini, had not only a Gryffindor in his sleeping quarters, but The Gryffindor. He could feel himself start to panic again. He needed to calm down, to think rationally. He needed something that would calm his nerves and make him relax. Just then there was a knock on the door. Zabini shoved Godric to the floor behind the couch just in time for Daniel to walk into the room.

"Well, just let yourself in!" Daniel looked affronted for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm so used to you stalking me, that when you weren't there this morning to greet me in the Hall, everyone kept asking if you were alright."

"I'm fine."

"Fine"

"Good."

"Yeah, good."

"You know where the door is."

"Bloody hell! What the fuck is wrong with you? Any other day and you'd be friggin hyperventilating about the fact that I in your room, alone with you. In your room. Have you hit your head or something." Zabini glared for a minute before glancing at his feet. He couldn't meet Daniel's gaze.

"It's nothing really." Just then a voice floated up from behind the couch.

"Is he leaving any time soon? This floor is very uncomfortable you know. You could do with a good throw rug." Blaise's eyes widened as Daniel's brows flew up to his hair line.

"And who could that be?" Walking around the couch, Daniel pushed past Zabini to stare down at the handsome man lying on the floor. "Hello there. What exactly are you doing in here?"

"Sleeping, or I was." Daniel looked up at Blaise's throaty noise.

"What? What are you umphing about?"

"If I didn't know better, I would swear you looked jealous."

"I beg pardon! I'm exasperated, tired, disgusted, and hungry., but I am NOT jealous. I'm going to breakfast now. You two can return to your previous activities."

"No! Wait Daniel. Let me explain. I found him in the entrance hall…."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Draco knocked on Harry's door and stepped back. He grinned hugely when a bed rumpled, pale, and pissed looking Harry answered the door.

"I'm not working today. Pomfrey said so, and you can't make me." Draco laughed as he pushed past Harry into his room.

"I'm not here to make you work Harry. Actually the exact opposite. I'm here to help you with anything you need."

"So basically, you're here to be annoying?"

"Basically. Do you feel like talking about it?"

"No. I'm going to talk to Pomfrey this afternoon about what might have caused my episode, until then I just want peace."

"Alright, maybe we'll talk about it later."

"Good, well, I'm going back to sleep. I don't really care what you do as long as you don't eat my food, ruin/steal/destroy anything, and keep the volume down."

"Check Captain!" Draco saluted smartly before racing around Harry to throw the door open for him. Harry glared as he marched past, slamming the door behind him. Collapsing on the couch, Draco continued watching Harry's closed door. 'Just in case he wakes up and needs anything.'

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Remus Lupin had a very delicate sense of smell. He followed the scent of cigarette and whiskey to the back balcony and walked over to his mate, before putting his arms around Severus and taking a deep breath.

"You're to tense, pet. Come inside out of the cold, and I'll give you a back rub."

"As tempting as that sounds Remus, I'm afraid a back rub isn't going to cure all my ailments at the moment." Remus picked up the strong scent of worry, fear, and angst coming from his lover.

"What is it Severus? You can tell me."

"I…I know. Dumbledore found the body of the young girl who went missing. It was mangled, ruined, and dumped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She was 16 years old Remus, 16. She didn't deserve to die! And Dumbledore, damn him! Damn him to hell! He wont let us tell anyone. He says its important that no one find out yet." Remus pulled Severus closer and felt the taller man hug him tightly. "I don't know what to do anymore Remus. What's wrong and what's right? The lines have blurred and I'm left with a decision to make. Let the truth be known, let that girls family finally grieve as they should? Or keep Dumbledore's secrets and wait for all to be revealed?"

"I don't know Severus, I don't know. But we've always trusted Albus before, and he rarely leads us wrong. I'm sure there's a purpose behind this madness. Now come inside and rest. Your not helping anyone getting yourself sick. Besides, I'm cold." Remus smiled when Severus gently pulled him towards the doors, he knew the other man would have stayed out a longer if he hadn't said he were cold. Remus didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew he didn't like it. Not when nit messed with his Severus this way. He had to get some answers, and he knew where he could get them.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N-Please review.

No preview because my computer is broken and I have lost all my files. I don't want to even talk about it right now.


	9. Always And Forever

A/N- Sorry for the wait, my dears, I'm winging it. My boyfriend is starting to wonder what I'm doing on his computer. Mmm, wouldn't he like to know! OH! Good images, him, Tom Felton, and Daniel Radcliffe. (Fanning herself) Whoa! So here's the eighth chapter. It's all fluff and mushy, just the way I like it. Draco and Harry were getting angry. They felt I was neglecting them, and considering it was THEIR fanfic, they were pissed. ML Aubrey

Warning- I don't own HP, that would be J.K. Rowling. You'll have to talk to her about boring anything. I don't own the song/poems used in this fic either. Thanks

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 8 Always And Forever

"_It hurts so much. Please don't leave me. I can't do this without you. I love you so much." _

"_I'll never leave you Diana. I love you too. I'll always be here. You can't get rid of me that easily."_

"_I'm scared, I don't want to die. I don't want to die."_

Harry shot up in bed, crying, and clutched at his chest. He let the loud sobs come, doubting he could stop them, even if he wanted to. Harry didn't even notice when the door was pushed open and a worried looking Draco Malfoy walked over to the side of the bed.

"She didn't deserve to die. It should have been me. Then Alex and she could be happy. It should have been me." Draco had no clue what Harry was talking about, but he couldn't stand to see Harry cry. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Harry into his lap.

"Shh, don't cry, love, don't cry. It's not your fault, everything will work out. It's okay, I'm here." Draco rubbed small circles on Harry's back. "Shh, it'll be alright. Things are always darkest before the dawn." Draco started quietly singing, rocking Harry back and forth.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now"_

Harry slowly stopped crying, listening to Draco's low, husky voice. He felt so tired, and worn. He'd just started to get over his problems, just started moving on. Then, BAM, he's hit with a curse and starts having nightmares about Diana's final days. He needs to relax, to just move on. He felt so comfortable clinging to Draco's robs and sitting in his lap, listening to him sing softly.

"_And all I could taste is this moment  
And all I can breath is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"_

Draco had never been so contented in his life. Harry's light weight resting on his thighs, his face pressed into the crook of Draco's neck. He could hear Harry quietly breathing. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard. He felt like he'd finally come home. He remembered that night, next to the Lake. Holding Harry close, making love, listening to Harry laugh and cry out in pleasure. He remembered whispering that he loved Harry. The next morning he woke up alone, cold, and heart broken. But he wasn't mad at Harry, he never could be. He felt so happy, so honored to be able to sit there and hold Harry, to comfort him and love him, even if he couldn't say those words to Harry. Draco wouldn't be able to stand it if Harry left again.

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"_

Harry pressed his cheek against the soft material of Draco's robs and concentrated on the feeling of Draco's hands running up and down his back. His body slowly loosening, all the knots coming undone, he felt like he was floating. Like none of the past six years had ever happened. Harry was all cried out, he was tired of crying. He grieved for Diana, he missed her, but he couldn't live like this. The time for tears is over, he needs laughter now, he needs joy and love, and peace, and he needed…..he needed this, this quiet, this comfort. He wished that time would pause so they could stay in this moment forever, without worrying about people's thoughts, or feelings, without worrying about tomorrow.

"_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am..."_

Draco held Harry a little tighter as he finished the song. He didn't wan to let go, and he feared that now that the song had ended and he had stopped crying, Harry would pull away, would leave like he had before. He wished Harry were his, he wished he could hold Harry forever like this. He would never let go of Harry, he couldn't. He was surprised when Harry stayed where he was, not even trying to get up. Wrapping his arms more securely around Harry's slender shoulders, Draco hummed contentedly deep in his throat. He heard Harry laugh quietly before pulling back slightly to look Draco in the eye.

"Thank you Draco. I needed that, that quiet time. You'll never…..The past couple of years have been hard on me. I just want to move on, I want to start over. That's why I came here, back to Hogwarts, to be with my friends and loved ones."

"You never have to thank me for anything Harry. It was my pleasure. I hate to see you cry." Harry blushed lightly and wrinkled his nose. Draco laughed and raised a hand to run a finger down Harry's nose before gently tapping the end of it. Before he knew what he was doing he had cupped Harry's face and moved in, so their lips were an inch apart. "Why did you leave that night? Why did you leave me?" Draco could feel the tears pool in his eyes, but ignored them as he watched sad, almond shaped eyes fill with grief.

"I left because I had to. I couldn't stay, not after everything. I had killed so many people. I couldn't look at myself without seeing blood, the blood of thousands. Ones I had killed myself and the ones that were killed because I wasn't fast enough, strong enough, brave enough." Harry raised a hand and wiped the tears from Draco's pale cheeks.

"You are the bravest, strongest, most wonderful amazing person I have ever met. You did what you had to. The rest of us had a choice if we wished to fight in the war. You, you never had a choice. You were given the job of leading us, of finishing the war, and you were so young, so small. I never doubted you, not for a second."

"You'll never know how much that means to me." Draco could feel Harry's warm breath on his cheek and felt a tingle go up his spine. Leaning in, he gently brushed his lips across Harry's full ones. He could fell Harry's tentative response. Pressing his lips more firmly against Harry's he shifted position so he could touch more of Harry, could hold more of him. Running his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, he smiled when he open his mouth instantly. Sliding his tongue against Harry's he absently thought that Harry tasted the same he did back then, like coffee, vanilla, and hazel nut. All things he knew Harry loved to eat. He felt an all consuming heat wash over his body as his tongue ravished Harry's mouth, wanting to touch, to taste every part of him.

"Harry, Harry, I never stopped loving you. Not once in six years did I ever not think of you, not want you, not love you with all my heart, soul, mind, and body. You're my passion, my greatest love, and my greatest fear. You're like touching heaven, like kissing an angel, and I never want to lose this feeling again." Harry's eyes were still closed and his breathing had quieted. Slowly opening his eyes, he meet Draco's gaze. The beautiful bright green of his eyes seemed to darken to a Jade color, full of passion, confusion, pain, and something Draco couldn't name.

"Say it again." Draco wrinkled his brow.

"Say what, sweetheart?"

"That you love me." Draco grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's swollen lips.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you more than anything, and that will never change." Draco pulled Harry to his chest and hugged him gently, but firmly.

"Thank you. Thank you for so much."

"Didn't I just say you never have to thank me?" Harry laughed and Draco couldn't help but smile. "Now, where were we?"

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"……I don't really care as long as you're gone. I need some time alone with him. Please, just go and wait in the room I showed you. There's a bed and fireplace and anything else you need will just appear. Now please leave, he'll be here any time!"

"You know, I think you're a little obsessed with this boy. You're going all crazy."

"Yes, well, the things love do to people. Now get, go on Godric, it's not like you're going to war or anything."

"Ha! Shows how much you know." Walking towards the door he paused and turned. "Be nice to him Zabini. He's sweet, I can tell. If you hurt him I shall be forced to used my Gryffindor honor and fool headedness to curse you to pieces. Understood?"

"Yes, understood. Now leave. Besides, I would never hurt Daniel, I'd much rather do other more pleasurable things to him." He heard Godric's rough laughter as he shut the door and looked nervously around the room. He'd been working to make it perfect so Daniel and he could spend some time together. A fire was blazing in the fireplace, and in front of the hearth there was a blanket laid out with wine, chocolate, cherries, and roses. There were rose petal scattered around the room, on the hearth, floor, and bed. The air was gently scented with fresh apricots and pears. Zabini waved his wand and the lights flickered out, leaving the few candles and the fire as the only light in the room. He waved it again and soft music began to float through the room. He jumped slightly when he heard a hesitant knocking on his door. 'Great, now he learns to knock.' Zabini thought fondly. He ran his hands down his shirt to check to make sure he still looked alright. Then turned and slowly opened the door. Daniel stood in the hall looking absolutely beautiful with his shoulder length auburn hair swept back gently, wearing black jeans and a blood red shirt that made his black eyes stand out splendidly. Blaise had to stop himself from ravishing the man where he stood.

"Come on in." As Daniel walked past Zabini, he took a deep breath and tried to calm his pounding heart. Blaise took his hand and guided him towards the picnic, where they sat. Zabini watched the firelight play across Daniel lovely features and felt his heart tighten. No. No, he couldn't actually be falling in love. Zabini swallowed and watched as Daniel picked up a piece of chocolate and gently bit into it, before humming low in his throat. Blaise raised a hand and slowly took Daniels fingers in his own. He saw his love look up surprised and smiled reassuringly before bringing Daniel's fingers to his lip and kissing each one slowly. He caught the growing passion in Daniels gaze and flicked his tongue out to taste Daniel soft skin. Zabini grinned and purred at the taste of chocolate and mint. He pulled Daniel slight frame towards him, and pressed his lips to Daniel's without missing a beat. He felt Daniel respond after a second of hesitation.

When they finally pulled away, Blaise rested his forehead against Daniel's and gently rubbed their noses together. He felt Daniel let out a breath and grinned. He started to hum before quietly singing a few lines to his love.

"_If I could save time in a bottle_

_The first thing I'd like to do_

_Is to save everyday 'til eternity passes away_

_Just to spend them with you"_

"This isn't fair." Blaise pulled back to look at Daniel.

"What isn't fair love?" Daniel waved around the room, before gesturing at Blaise himself.

"How am I supposed to refuse you with all this, with you being so perfect? It's not fair. I didn't stand a chance." Blaise laughed before pulling Daniel in for another long, slow, passionate kiss. He wanted Daniel to know he was loved. Loved of eternity.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Severus watched as Remus slept, his handsome features relax and worry free, for once. He felt a painful pressure building in his heart. He loved Remus so much he couldn't imagine a life without him in it. Remus stirred slowly and opened his amber eyes to star back at Severus.

"I love you Remus." Remus smiled and got up from their bed.

"I love you to Severus. Now, what's all this about?"

"Nothing, pet, I was just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself."

"Hey! That's not nice Mr. Lupin. I think I shall have to teach you a lesson."

"Mmm, I do love you Severus." Remus whispered as Severus pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you too, pet. Always and forever, until death comes for me, and after." Remus growled and pulled Severus towards the bed.

"Keep talking like that Severus and you might just get lucky."

"Again."

"Oh? Did we have guests?"

"Very funny. Remus, I need to talk to you seriously."

"Alright, why do you look so nervous." Severus pulled Remus towards the balcony doors. They stepped out into the dark night, the stars shining brightly down on them. Severus cleared his throat before taking Remus' hands in his.

"Remus Lupin, I love you so much. We have been together for two years now, and I have never loved like I have with you. I wan this forever. I want you forever, to be mine. Remus Lupin will you marry me?"

"Yes, forever and always."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N--- SO? What do you think? I love fluff, but the horrors aren't over yet, sorry. PLEASE REVIEW. I need at least 5 reviews before I can build up the energy to write another chapter and 'somehow' persuade my boyfriend to let me use his laptop. ML Aubrey 3


	10. Spitting Tea And Call Me Sam

A/N--- Chapter nine. Take it or leave it. If you don't like it I don't care. Wow, that sounded mean, not the way I meant it. Please don't flame, it's a waste of time.

Warning—It's all J.K.'s except the plot, Rory, Jai, Daniel, Sam, and the Three legged Spoonackers. There's mild violence and cursing in this chapter.

I know things seem to be going quite fast, but I have to! It's for the plot! I swear!

Emeralddragon—Thanks for the advise and for reviewing, 'Blaise Bashing' it is.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 9 Spitting Tea And Call Me Sam

Sam leaned back against the stone wall, feeling its sharp roughness through his shirt. He turned his head slightly when he heard foot steps coming his way down the hall. A man was walking down the hall; he looked maybe twenty four or twenty five. He had long dark brown hair and bright golden eyes. When he spotted Sam he smiled hugely, as if he knew him.

"Hello there, and who might you be young Slytherin?" Sam was about to ask how the man knew he was a Slytherin when he realized he was his house robs.

"Samuel DeBauch, and you are?"

"I'm Godric, Godric G-Grindillo. It's a pleasure to meet you Sam. If I might call you Sam, that is. Now, how about you show me to the Great Hall, Sam. I'm afraid I don't know my way around here very well."

"As you Mr. Grindillo."

"What's all this Mr stuff? Call me Ric."

"Alright, Ric. The Great Halls this way."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Your hands are so cold!" Daniel tried unsuccessfully to move away from Blaise.

"That's your fault. I was more than willing to put them in a very warm place, but Alas! My boyfriend refuses!" Daniel stared.

"Are we boyfriends?"

"No. We just fuck." Seeing Daniel's hurt look Blaise smiled apologetically. "I was joking, sweetheart. Yes, we are boyfriends. If that's what you want of course."

"Yes, very much." Daniel blushed and buried his face in the soft pillows that smelled of Blaise and sex. He sat up slowly, still sore from last night, even though Blaise had been more than gentle.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, fine, just sore." Blaise smiled mischievously.

"You had better get used to that feeling love. You're going to be experiencing it every morning for the rest of your life." Realizing what he had just said Blaise stood abruptly and walked towards the rest room.

"Ha! At the rate your going I wont be feeling this way again until I'm fifty." Blaise turned and smiled slightly at Daniel's reply.

"Well….I can move things along slightly faster, if that's what you want."

"Blaise, I lying naked and half hard in you bed. If I didn't want it I would have run out last night after you started snoring."

"I do not snore!" Blaise listened to Daniels sweet laughter before pouncing on him, and kissing his lips hard.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam slipped out of the Great Hall half way through breakfast, trying to get away from that Ric bloke. He was a right mad one, he was. Sam pounded his fist against the wall when he thought of his brother's absence, yet again. He had only seen him briefly in the halls, but he was always surrounded by that Rory and his crowd. He started on his way towards the Slytherin common room, when he paused near the Prefects private rooms. He hid behind a statue when he heard lowered voices. One sounded very familiar. Sam jumped out and grabbed Jai by the arm, slamming him against the statue, when he heard the Prefects door close.

"You little slut. You slept with him didn't you? Didn't you? You whore! You piece of filth! You were mine! Mine!" Sam raised his hands and started to punch any part of Jai he could reach. "I'll kill you whore. I'll kill you!" Jai fell to the floor where Sam continued to kick and beat him. Sam was so enthralled with what he was doing that he didn't hear the soft foot steps coming up behind him. So you can imagine how startled he was when he was hit over the head with a glass plate, eggs flying everywhere. Jai looked up at his savoir and spotted dark brown hair and kind eyes before passing out.

Godric shook his head before giving Sam's body one good kick. He cast a full body bind and then a levitation spell on both boys and made his confused way to the Hospital wing.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry was heading towards the Hospital wing to have that talk with Madame Pomfrey that he had scheduled. On his way he paused when he saw a handsome man standing in the middle of the hall with two levitating bodies, asking the paintings if they knew the way to the Hospital wing.

"What happened to those two students?" The man turned and bright smile broke out on his face when he saw Harry.

"Oh, they got into a little fight. I believe this smaller one here needs a little help from the resident nurse. The other one I will be escorting to Professor Dumbledore's office. As soon as I figure out where I am. I swear this place is completely different from when I was here last."

"Yes, I to some times feel that way. Um, up this hall, two staircase to the right, one hall way and on the left should be a gargoyle. I don't know the password, but Dumbledore will probably know your on the way. I'll take the other one, as I'm going that in that direction anyways."

"Okay. Thank you Harry." The other man began to walk away, mumbling the directions to himself.

"No problem. Wait…..I didn't tell him my name!" Harry turned, but the other man was already gone. Looking down at the body floating in the air, Harry raised a brow when he realized it was Mr. DeBauch, one of the many students he'd seen Draco with. The boy was quiet and sincere, and seemed to have a good heart. Well, for a Slytherin. Hurrying along, he pushed the Hospital wing doors open and laid the body on a bed. Madame Pomfrey came out a moment later and made a sound of disapproval when she saw the small boy. Waving Harry away into the corner, she began to work on Jai.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

An hour later Harry was slumped down in his chair watching the young student sleep. He jumped slightly when the doors were thrust open and a tall, handsome young man came rushing in. He instantly flew to the side of Jai's bed and took his hand.

"Jai, baby, can you hear me?" Turning to look at Harry, who was the only other person in the room, he spoke again. "Is he alright?" Before Harry could answer Jai whispered hoarsely from his bed.

"It's okay Rory. I'll be alright. I just got in a fight with Sam on the way to breakfast."

"That son of a bitch! Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure…"

"He's with Professor Dumbledore." Both young men turned to look at Harry. "I met a man on the way here who apparently rescued you, young man. He was busy with you and your brother so I offered to bring you here, while he took S-Sam? Sam to the Headmasters office."

"Thank you, thank you for bringing him here." The tall blonde reached over and shook Harry's hand, never letting go of Jai's.

"I….I wonder what will happen to Sam. You don' think they'll hurt him do you?" Jai asked quietly.

"I couldn't care less if they did, and neither should you."

"He's my brother, Rory. I can't help, but wonder. Why, why did he attack me?" Jai began to cry softly and Rory scooted into the bed with him, pulling him close.

"It doesn't matter now. Dumbledore will take care of it, and you will not have to worry anymore." Jai nodded against Rory's chest and Harry watched on in silence.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dumbledore paced. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He'd just expelled a young man for beating the crap out of his own brother, but really Dumbledore had his own reasons. He couldn't prove young Sam had killed those girls, but he was trying. The man who had brought Sam to him was still sitting in his office, watching him pace.

"You did the right thing, Albus." Dumbledore jumped at the personal address before turning towards the man.

"Thank you. Now, I must know who our hero is, what's your name?"

"I am Godric Gryffindor." Godric had just enough time to pull away before Dumbledore spit his tea across the room. Albus bent over holding his side as he laughed.

"Oh!...HA! Heheheheheh! God…ric….Gryffindore! HA! HA! HA!"

"No, I'm serious." This just set Dumbledore off again. Godric tapped his foot, waiting for his grandson to stop laughing.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N--- In the next one there's a slight time jump, but all will be explained. This chapter turned out kind of……not like the last one. I only got 4 reviews for chapter 8. (Sniff) I know this seems rushed, but you must have patience with me. My plot bunny keeps having babies, then she started changing colors, so now she's a bright purple with orange poka dots.

To ALL my readers and reviewers, yes I am very lucky to have you put up with reviewing, those of you who do review. The few, the brave, the Reviewers. (Sorry, dad was an ex-marine). Cheers and please review! Please? Please! (Puppy eye's)


	11. The New Dude Fork

A/N---Here's the tenth chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. The next update wont take so long, I promise. Thanks for reading, and please review. Thanks.

Warning--- I don't own HP. The plot and some of the unknown characters are mine. This is slash D/H and rated M

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 10 The New Dude Fork

"OH! That was just too good. Gryffindor himself!" Godric rolled his eyes and sat back down in the chair across from Albus.

"Please try to concentrate, Albus. I'm not here to listen to you snort into your tea." Dumbledore slowly quieted.

"Yes, well, why _are_ you here?" Godric smiled and moved forward on his chair.

"It's about time someone asked me that. I'm here for the exact reason, well…..you just kicked him out." Albus looked confused for a moment.

"Wait. You're here because of Samuel DeBauch? Let's just say that I do believe you are Gryffindor, why would you come here from…..where ever you came from for Mr. DeBauch?"

"I come from the past, of course. Does the term Time Turner mean anything to you?" Albus nodded still listening. "Well, a good friend of mine told me he knew a secret, a secret not even the great Merlin knew. He told me that there would be two Dark Lords!" Godric whispered the last two words hurriedly.

"Two Dude Forks? What's a Dude Fork?" Godric rolled his eyes, again.

"Not Dude Fork, Dark Lords! There will be two! I know one as already come, he was defeated by one Harry Potter, am I correct?" Albus nodded and stood.

"Wait…..So Sam DeBauch, the young man I just threw from the school grounds, will be the next dark lord?"

"Precisely."

"THEN WHY THE FUZZY WIZARDS GONADS DID YOU LET ME EXPELL HIM? We had him right here, under our fingers!"

"I only did what I had to. All things happen for a reason Albus, this included."

"Hob scotch! Lily livered, stupid, old, washed up….." Albus looked up at the very angry man standing in front of him.

"Are you going to finish that sentence, grandson?" Albus shook his head. "Good, because we have planning to do. We must prepare for the new Dark Lord, and his reign. "

"So war is coming?" Godric walked over to peer out of the office window.

"No Albus. It's already here."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Daniel? Daniel, get up already!" Blaise laughed as he looked at the rumpled and grouchy vision before him. Daniel, clad in one of Blaise's shirts and a pair of boxers, sat half way up and bed and glared at Blaise.

"I refuse to get up. You kept me up much too late! Besides, it's only nine something, I have plenty of time." Blaise snorted before walking over to sit on the side of the bed.

"Actually it 12:16. I've been waiting to get you up forever! Plus I want us to go out to lunch with Draco. I think it would do us all some good."

"Thanks, but I've been done enough. I need sleep!" Blaise grinned and smacked Daniels bottom lightly.

"Enough with the sexual innuendo's. Come on baby, get up. For me? Please!" Daniel heaved a sigh but threw the blankets off.

"Fine. But you're buying me something chocolate. I mean it."

"Damn. I thought with the whole me being gay thing, I wouldn't have to date someone who was PMSing."

"Shut up!"

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry pushed the door to his room open and shut it quietly behind him. He was tired, and just wanted to take a nice long hot shower. Sliding out of his shirt he unclasped his jeans and glanced up. Harry let out a yelp and wrapped his arms around his exposed torso. Draco, who was sitting comfortably on his bed, laughed and stood. As he walked towards Harry he let his eyes wonder over the smooth skin in front of him. He stopped just short of touching Harry and leaned in to drop a sweet kiss on the end of Harry nose.

"Blaise and Daniel are taking me to lunch and I want you to come. Since we're now…..Not trying to kill each other, I thought a nice lunch together would be soothing." Harry nodded slowly before brushing past Draco.

"Yes, yes I'll go, but I want to shower first." Harry grabbed a shirt and ducked into the restroom. Draco followed him in.

"If you insist, I took a shower two hours ago, but I'm not complaining."

"OUT!" Draco laughed as the door slammed behind him.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Daniel tugged at his collar for the eighth time since they had left Blaise's rooms. They were waiting out side of Harry's room while Draco picked out clothes for a loudly complaining Harry. Daniel smiled when he heard Harry voice through the door.

"I am NOT wearing that! I look like gay road kill!" Blaise coughed into his hand and tightened his grip on Daniel's waist. To say they had been surprised when Draco told the Harry was going to be coming along as Draco's guest, well, surprised wasn't really how they felt. Dumbfounded, disbelieving, awed, freaked out, mystified, but surprised, no. A second later Draco threw the door open and practically dragged a frowning Harry out of his rooms. Draco was wearing a dark grey slacks and a silver turtle neck, he looked beautiful, as always. But Daniel found his attention divert to Harry, who put simply, look gorgeous. His hair was sexily tousled, and he was wearing black slacks with a dark green bottom up shirt that was tucked in. With his dark hair, pale skin, and bright eyes, he was breath taking; the two of them together in a room was more than enough to give a man a heart attack. Harry pouted, which only made him look even sweeter, and glared at Blaise and Daniel. Daniel couldn't help but notice that Draco hadn't let go of Harry hand. Instead their fingers were twined and Draco was swinging them slowly as they started walking. Blaise must have noticed Daniel's staring because he gave him a brief one armed hug. Having his Blaise dragged back into his view, he felt instantly guilty for his jealously. He really liked Blaise, and he knew Harry wasn't his to be jealous over, anyways.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Draco glanced over at Harry who had stopped pouting and was looking around the restaurant with barely concealed awe. Draco felt a wave of love and endearment wash over him and squeezed Harry's hand. He grinned happily when the pressure was returned. Once they were all seated, and their drinks ordered, Blaise set about catching ever one up.

"We had sex. Numerous times, in numerous positions, in many places." Blaise barely caught a laugh as the lady behind Draco choked on her wine and coughed into a napkin.

"Blaise! Do you not know when to shut up?" The words were softened by Daniel's blush and Blaise laid his hand on his boyfriends on the table. Draco decided it was time to change the subject.

"So Daniel, you and Harry have known each other for a while?" Daniel nodded.

"Six years. That's how he met my Diana." Daniel, not realizing his slip, kept talking. "We met at this bar, oh what was it called? Mmmm, The Broken Wig. Harry was sitting at the bar completely wasted and as soon as I saw him, I knew. Knew I had to have him." Daniel took another gulp of his vodka and didn't notice the horrified stares of his table mates. "But as you can probably tell, I'm not the go get 'em type. You can imagine how thrilled I was when as soon as I introduced myself, Harry offered to buy me a drink." Daniel laughed and stared down at his empty cup.

"Anywho, we both got pissed, and the next thing we remember is waking up naked in my bed, with sore arse. Apparently Diana walked in and screamed, that's what woke us. You can imagine her face! But she and Harry got along famously. Especially after Harry told me what we did was a huge mistake and he wasn't gay and he didn't want a relationship like that with me." Daniel accepted another glass from the waiter. "I was heart broken of course, but I'll heal. I have healed. That's why I came to England with Harry. To see him started on his new life, so I can start mine." When he finished he looked up and noticed for the first time, the three very different expressions on his friends faces. Draco looked out and out furious, Harry look like he was going to cry, and Blaise looked hurt, staring down at the table.

"I trusted you. You said you wouldn't tell anyone! You bastard!" Harry knocked over his chair as he stood and ran out of the restaurant. Draco glared as he ran after him. Blaise slowly stood and dropped some Galleons on the table.

"I don't know what to say. You slept with Potter?" Daniel gulped and watched as Blaise turned towards the doors. "Maybe you should sleep in your rooms tonight."

Daniel nodded to himself, knowing Blaise wouldn't turn to look at him. Daniel glanced up at the quiet noise of a chair sliding back. The lady who had been sitting behind Draco turned to look pityingly at him.

"You've really messed things up now, young man."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"I am not having pink roses at my wedding!" Severus stamped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest. Glancing up he froze when he caught sight of Remus lying on the bed, pouting, and gently rubbing his erection through his boxers. Severus grinned and took a step forward. Remus instantly pulled back.

"No pink roses, no touching. Sorry, pet." Severus tried to glare at Remus but his gaze kept being diverted to other areas of his fiancés body. Snape licked his lips and growled when Remus moaned loudly, his movement quickening.

"Alright damnit! We'll have the fucking pink roses! But no doves! And I mean it." Remus nodded and let Severus slid onto the bed beside him. Snape moved Remus' hand away from his cock and pulled his boxers down before slowly running his tongue up the length of Remus' erection, marveling in his salty taste and quiet groans.

"No doves! Just please don't stop!" Severus laughed before taking Remus' penis into his mouth. He hummed at his loves cries of pleasure and gently pressed down on his hips as Remus raised them. Remus raised a hand and lube came flying out of no where, smacking into his open hand.

"Fuck me. Fuck me now, Severus." Snape grinned and took the bottle from Remus. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

This is rather important---(Coughs) Dominate Draco or Harry? Draco seems to be the one taking more control in this fic, but I want your opinion. Please review and tell me. Thanks

A/N---I have my laptop back, finally! Well, here you go. Not much happening, but it's something. Please review. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks, Aubrey


	12. Surprises And Fluff

A/N---My laptop is once again broken, grrrr. So I'm using a friends. Sorry for any mistakes or anything. I'm trying to update since I wont get my laptop back for like another week. I got a lot of responses on the whole Dominate thing and I give a tiny clue of who won in this chapter, but you have to wait until the next chapter for the actual sex scene because its long and really detailed and I already wrote it on my laptop and I dont want to rewrite because it will suck, so sorry, but I promise it will be worth the wait.

Warnings----See first chapter. I own nothing. Its all J.K.'s and WBs. This is SLASH! If you dont like it dont read it!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 12 Surprises And Fluff

Rory stood up and pushed away from his desk, walking over to the bed where his boyfriend laid, curled up on his side. He sat down slowly on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on the sheet cover head that he knew was there. He took a deep breath before speaking because he honestly didnt know what to say. 'Oh, I'm sorry your brother and hero tried to kill you. But you know how things go.' just didnt seem right for the moment.

"Jai, sweetheart, are you alright in there?" He tried to smile, but it failed horribly when he got no response from Jai. Rory lifted the side of the sheets and slipped under, facing Jai who had his eyes closed and his lips pressed together. Rory gently ran his hand up and down Jai's back, he absently noticed how thin Jai was as he felt his sharp back bone through his night shirt. "Come on sweetie, talk to me. I need you to talk to me, Jai. I don't know what to do." Rory kept his voice low and even, not wanting to up set his boyfriend any more. Jai sighed and slowly opened his red, tearfilled eyes. Rory didn't hesitant before pulling him into a tight hug. Rory continued to rub Jai's back as he cried quietly into Rory's chest.

"I don't...I don't understan why! I never, what did I do wrong? Why does he hate me?" Jai sobbed harder into his chest. Rory had been angry before, that much was obvious, but now he felt a burning hatred for the monster that made Jai, his Jai, cry like he was. He wished he knew a way to make everything better. He had already spelled away the bruises on Jai's next, wihch of course got him a lecture from Madame Pomfrey, but he didnt care.

"You didn't do anything wrong Jai. You did nothing. I know your going to hate to hear this but I think its about time you did. There is something wrong with Sam. He's not right in the mind. I honestly dont know what it is, but he's crazy and you did nothing to provoke him." Jai had stilled in his arms and Rory waited for him to explode. So it was a little startling when he realized Jai was laughing.

"Rory, it may surprise you, but I'm not stupid! I remember, even if no one else does. I remember mom and dad taking Sam to see a docter. I remember Sam taking medicine and crying when he got his shot. I remember Sam hitting his head against the wall and yelling and mom crying and dad confused, and I remember when Sam finally got his Hogwarts letter. His instability and mood swings didnt seem to bother Dumbledore in the least. After Sam started coming here he seemed to be getting so much better. Then...mom and dad died. Death Eaters. I remember mom getting hit with a spell before we even knew the death eaters were there. Dad running up the stairs carrying me and trying to make me stop crying so they wouldnt find me. I remember him setting me down ont he floor and lifting a table. There was a section of the floor that could be shifted, moved. He settled me under the floor boards and put the table back. I couldnt see what happened, but I heard them. I heard voices and dad screaming and they couldnt even here me crying." Rory didn't know when exactly his hold on Jai had gotten so tight his wrists hurt, but he did know that he didnt want to let go.

"Jai...sweetheart, I never knew. I'm so sorry." Jai let out a slight laugh that could have been a hiccup. He pushed himself up in bed and looked down at Rory who laid his head in Jai's lap.

"Why are you sorry? You didnt do anything wrong, just like me. Nothing wrong..." Rory entwined their fingers and squeezed gently.

"Nothing wrong."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Draco followed Harry all the way to Hagrid's old hut before he caught up with him. He tried desperately to calm himself. He walked around the side of an old pumpkin patch near the edge of the forest and locked his eyes on the small figure of Harry, sitting in the grass staring at the lake, withi his legs drawn up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. Draco dropped gracefully to the ground next to Harry. They were both silent for a long time before Harry finally raised his head and stared out over the water.

"I never slept with him. I've done other stuff...with other people, but I've never slept with Daniel. He's like a brother to me." Draco watched Harry's profile and felt a building pressure, a...fondness in his chest.

"It's okay Harry. I'm not mad at you. I'm about to kill Daniel, but I'm mad at you. I admitt I get a little...tense at the thought of someone else touching you, but I realize that you had a life, have a life. You were bound to experience physical pleasure...from other people. Daniel." Harry turned to him, his beautiful face flushed and angry.

"I never fucked him! We were both drunk and we went back to his place and he started rubbing up against me...Rubbing up against me and putting his fingers in himself. I didnt even have time to get all my clothes off and he had already come! He fell asleep on me and, and we were both really drunk. Then the next day I woke up and his bed and realized he didn't know." Harry paused and turned his face towards the glowing water again. "The next day I met his sister, Diana. She's the woman in the picture, the one in my room. I started dating her, and I told Daniel that nothing would ever happen between himself and me. He said at least he had that one night, and I didn't have the heart to tell him. I couldn't. Not even later, when Diana told me she loved me. I told her though. She knew." Draco raised a hand and rested it on Harry shoulder. When Harry didnt pull away Draco put his other hand on Harrys shoulder and gently rubbed the tension from his shoulders. He moved forward so his mouth was barely touching Harry's ear.

"I believe you." Harry had turned around and tackled him before he even got a chance to move back. Draco laughed and rolled them over before trapping Harry wrists above his head. "I believe you, you great idiot." Moving his head down he stopped when his lips were almost touching Harry's. "Even though I'm enjoyiong this immensly, I think we should continue in my room's, dont you agree?" He didnt wait for a answer as he jumped up and ran towards the castle. Seconds later Draco could hear pounding feet closing in on him. Laughing he glanced back and smiled at the grin on Harry's face. They raced towards the castle, both thinking the same thing. Old rivalries never die, they just change.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N----I know this is REALLY short, but if you read the authors notes at the top you understand. I'll update the next chapter ASAP. I promise. Please review. REVIEW! More D/H in next chapter and more Da/B and S/R!


	13. Ten Gods and Flashbacks

A/N- I AM SO BACK! I'm back people! With a brand spanking new laptop! Here's chapter 12, enjoy, and when your done review and tell me what you think. (cough) If you think I might need to edit it some more, review and tell me. I don't exactly understand to M/R-NC-17 thing. Thanks and until next time! Cheers, Aubrey

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 12 Ten Gods and Flashbacks

Draco slowed down as he neared his rooms. Harry was just beyond those doors, waiting. Waiting for him, Draco Malfoy. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, a steady beat. The thoughts in head turning into two words, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter. Draco knew he was ready for this, more than ready. But was Harry? He knew Harry was keeping things from him. He could tell. But he trusted Harry nonetheless. Draco pushed his door open and smiled at Harry who was sitting nervously on the edge of his bed. Harry stood up and turned his back on Draco, slowly raising his hands and pulling his shirt off. Draco could feel his heart stop, his breathing hitch. 'Harry, god Harry' He had missed him so much. Draco could vividly remember that night at the edge of the forest. Harry followed him outside after a particularly harsh argument he'd had with Weasel.

(FLASHBACK)

"Malfoy." Drac oturned and faced Potter, trying desperately to calm his body and its reaction to Harry.

"What do you want Potter?" Harry stopped walking a few feet from Darco.

"Ron was wrong. You're not your father." Draco sighed and massaged his temples.

"I know that, Dumbledore knows that, hell, even You know that! But Weasley doesn't care either way. My father was a death eater, therefore so am I. I'm tired of trying to impress you people! Fuck! I'm Draco Malfoy, Deatheaters son, rich famous.."

"Handsome." Draco glanced up, stunned. Potter had just called him handsome.

"Well, yes, of course." Harry took a step closer.

"I don't know what I'm doing Malfoy. I really don't. But when your around I feel like everything just might not be so awful." Draco swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the feel of Harry's breath along his cheek, his lips hovering above his own.

"Help me forget, Malfoy."

(END FLASHBACK)

Draco ran his fingertips over Harry's back, watching the muscles tense and ripple beneath his soft, warm skin. He started to take his clothes off as well. Neither spoke, just sharing quick glances occasionally. They both knew what this meant, that there was no going back. But both also knew that they wanted it, wanted each other. Moving towards Harry, Draco gently pushed him onto the bed, Harry's fingers twisting the top of his boxers nervously. Draco slowly lowered himself over Harry.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Draco didn't have to wait for an answer.

"Yes, fuck yes."

Draco lower his head as he licked a slow path down Harry's neck, his right hand gently stroking Harry's thigh. When he reached the strong chest he'd been longing to taste for years, Draco began sucking on the right nipple, teasing it with his tongue until it was a hard nub in his mouth. Satisfied by the sounds spilling forth from Harry's mouth, Draco moved his attentions to the left nipple, biting gently this time.

Harry's back arched up off the bed to meet Draco's mouth. "Please," he whimpered, his

hands tangling in Draco's flaxen locks. "Please. Oh god, Draco, please, I want you, I want you, I want you..."

Draco began kissing and licking his way down Harry's stomach, using his tongue to map out the contours of Harry's finely sculpted muscles, using his hands to pull off Harry's

boxers, his fingers brushing occasionally across the renewed erection beneath. He dipped

his tongue into Harry's perfect navel, wondering at the sweet noises coming from Harry's mouth.

As he moved his attention lower, kissing along the fine line of coarse black hair that trailed down Harry's stomach….

(REMOVED BECAUSE OF THE STUPID NC-17 THING. IF YOU WANT THE COMPLETE CHAPTER JUST EMAIL ME AND I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SEND IT TO YOU.)

After a moment, he put some of his weight on his arms before he leaned down to capture those lips with his own for a moment, one final kiss, and pulled away on the warmth of Harry's prolonged sigh. Draco ran his finger tips over Harry's features, firm, drawing touches, leaning into gently stroke the fingertips of his free hand along Harry's brow and cheek and lips, trying to remember ever curve, every angle. Harry rested with his eyes closed, wincing slightly when Draco pulled out of him.

"Are you alright?" Harry opened his eyes to lock gazes with Draco.

"More than alright. Thank you." Draco laughed and pushed himself up so he could look at Harry.

"I think I should be the one thanking you." But Harry shook his head.

"You don't understand. But I think its time I explain so things."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sev, id you hear something?" Severus glanced up from his book to look at his fiancé.

"Like what, pet?" Remus shook his head and frowned.

"It sounded like someone screaming 'Raccccooooo'." Putting his book down, Snape stood and walked over to wrap his arms around his lover.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Now come on to bed."

"It's only 10!"

"Well I didn't exactly say we'd be sleeping, did I?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N-Well there you go! What do you think? Review and tell me! Please review!


	14. Paper Thin Realities

Chapter 13 Paper Thin Realities

Blaise shut the door to his rooms quietly before slumping against it. 'God damnit!' His mind was in turmoil, his thoughts racing so he couldn't pick one coherent idea out of the bunch. 'Why does it have to hurt?' Pushing himself roughly away from the door, Blaise tugged on his shirt and pants until he stood only in his boxer. Pulling the sheets up, he slid into their cool comfort and squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to not cry. 'Daniel is such an ass! Why am I crying over him? Oh, yeah! I've fallen head over heels for a guy who's in love with Harry Flaming Potter!' Tugging a pillow of his face, Blaise let the tears fall, feeling them run down the corners of his eyes and the sides of his face. He had to calm down. To relax. But he felt betrayed, hurt, and unwanted. Pulling the pillow of his face, Blaise listened to the sounds of the crickets out side his window, the wind whistling over the lake, the castle itself seemed to breathe a warm relaxing breath, as if trying to comfort him.

Blaise felt himself tense when a quiet knocking was heard from the direction of his door. Slipping wearily out of bed, he grabbed a pair of sleep pants off a folded stack next to the dresser. When he pulled the door open and saw Daniel standing there, Blaise was not surprised. Daniel had obviously been crying, and he must have run all the way to Hogwarts, the way he was panting and sweating. Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Blaise waited a moment before following Daniels eyes. He was staring at Blaises pants. Or more correctly, Daniels pants, Blaise was wearing. Cursing his luck, Blaise went to shut the door.

"No." Blaise turned slightly to face the door.

"Excuse me?"

"No. You can't shut me out. I can't breathe with out you, and I can't sleep without you there, and I can't think without you by my side. I want to wake up every morning and see you wearing my too big pajamas and hear your laugh and see your smile. Please, don't shut me out." Tears in his eyes, Blaise leaned against the door.

"I can't not shut you out. You HAVE to make up your mind. I can't love you if you're going to be in love with someone else. I can't do it. It'll kill me."

"I don't love Harry! Well I love Harry but not like I used too. Some where along the way it stop being love and started being routine. I _believed _ I loved Harry. I had talked myself into it. I believed to so much I would have followed him to the end of the earth. But fate intervened. I came all this way from America because I thought I loved Harry. But I had no clue what love was until I met you, Blaise. I will never let you go. Never." Blaise wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand and slowly pushed the door open for Daniel to come in.

"You are so damn lucky I love your drunk ass." Smiling, Daniel pulled Blaise into a tight embrace.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry."

"Good. You should be!" Laughing, Daniel pressed his forehead to Blaise's.

"I love you Blaise Zabini."

"And I love you Daniel VonDotte."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dr. Burns sat in the floor of his office, holding his wand to his chest and rocking back and forth, back and forth.

"They did this, they did this, THEY DID THIS! If it weren't for them I'd be….he'd be alive. I'd know…..magic……bad…..dark….magic……THEY'VE RUINED ME!" Slamming his fist on the floor, Dr. Burns sobbed onto the cold tile. "Ruined…..ruined…"

"Yes. They ruined you, Dr. Eric Burns." Eric, startled by the unknown voice, sat up and glanced around. "Over here Eric. I can call you Eric, can't I?" Eric paused when his eyes landed on a tall young man, leaning against the window and smiling.

"Who are you?"

"They've ruined you Eric. A whole lifetime of achievements! The ministry destroyed you. They took your funding to help rebuild the wizarding world. They ruined you to help Potter. Harry Potter ruined your life."

"Yes…they took…..ruined….Potter ruined…"

"Yes. Yes he did. Now, because of Potter, your son will die! Without your testing and experiments and cure will never be found….the Ministry of Magic and Harry Potter are killing your son. You must act!"

"Yes….my son….my boy…."

"Yes. With my help, you will destroy the ministry and ruin Potter. Like he ruined us."

"Yes. Yes, ruin….I will kill Potter for hurting my son!"

"Of course. And I will help."

"….but who are you?" Grinning, the young man pulled doctor Burns to his feet.

"Call me Sam."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N-First off….Sorry! I know its been forever! But I'm proud to say I am now an aunt! My sister just had a 8lb 5oz baby girl named Adalaid Moira Mongan. And just last Friday, December the second……I turned 16. Get off the roads! I promise to update wayyyyyyy faster from now on! Much love and don't hurt me!

Now review….I know I don't deserve it, but come on! Think of it as a late birthday present:)


	15. Truth Or Death?

A/N-Wow! You guys seriously don't like Sam. I have a feeling your dislike is only going to grow from here on :) 

Chapter 14 Truth or Death?

Jai pushed away from the desk and glanced at Rory, who was sitting on their bed, his nose buried in a book. Standing slowly, Jai walked over to the bed and paused a second, before collapsing on top of Rory, who grunted.

"I'm hungry!" Rory looked up at Jai with odd expression on his face.

"I love you Jai." Pushing himself up slightly, Jai laughed.

"That was random, but I love you to, Rory." Rory shook his head, and gently pulled Jai back down to him.

"No. I mean I love you. Love you. I love you." Jai gently rubbed his nose against Rory's and pressed their lips together.

"I love, love, love you to. But I'm still hungry." It was Rory's turn to laugh as he got off the bed and dragged Jai towards the door.

"Fine! You'd think that a 15 year old would know the way to the kitchen. But I guess not. Fear not, darling, for I shall guide you!" Jai snorted and squeezed Rory's hand.

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, my Knight. Guide onward!" They both grinned and a few other students passing by them made kissy faces at each other. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"…..don't really care. I think we should do it today, now, right now!"

"Your insane, Remus! We can't just walk into the Great Hall and say, 'Hi everyone. We're getting married. Thank you, and carry on with your eating.' Can you imagine how that would go over! Dumbledore doesn't even know yet!"

"I doubt anything happens in this castle that Dumbledore doesn't know about." Sighing, Remus stood and walked around Severus to grab a cloak off the stand next to the door. "I know how….hard it must be to be in a relationship with me, Severus. I know that with me being a werewolf, things are different. But I hope that I never make you….ashamed." Remus instantly felt arms encircle his waist and lips pressed to the nape of his neck.

"I could never be ashamed of you, Remus. You're a better person than half of the people alive today."

"Yes, but I'm only half a person…." Remus gasped as he sharply turned and shaken roughly.

"You are not! I never want to hear you say that again. Werewolf or not, you're a person, your mine. And as such, I am yours. I'm your other half, Remus. So now, we're whole." Remus curled into Severus' chest and purred quietly when he felt his lovers hands run down his back. "If you wish to tell them today, I have no problems with it. But I think we should do it privately. Maybe have a separate dinner or something."

"Yes, your right. You spoil me, Sevy. Now, come on, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Severus pulled a cloak on and grabbed Remus' hand.

"That's not true. I'm not hungry when we're having sex. Well…." Rolling his eyes, Severus grinned.

"I don't want to know. Don't tell me."

"It's not that bad really. Its just that occasionally I get a mad craving for pickles and ketchup…."

"Ew. That's gross, Remus."

"Yes, I know that. But its true. Actually I had a craving this morning…."

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am."

"Then be quiet and walk."

"Aw! You speak such sweet words!"

"Shut up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well that cant be right." Blaise glanced up from the book he was reading to see what Daniel was talking about. He was sitting on the floor with his legs spread and a many little pieces of cardboard scattered between his legs. Daniel had called it a muggle puzzle. Blaise thought it looked terribly boring.

"Do you need help, pumpkin?" Daniel grinned down at the puzzle pieces and nodded. He heard Blaise stand and walk over to plop down next to him. He watched Blaise as he scrutinized the pieces. "Oh! I see. This puzzle is broken. There's something wrong with it, that's all. I mean the pieces aren't even moving!"

"Well, of course not! It's muggle after all." Blaise snorted and pushed a puzzle piece around with his finger.

"Yes, I would have thought even muggles would realize things are easier when they solve themselves."

"True. But its not as fun that way!"

"You call this fun? My grandmother would have killed over from boredom half an hour ago!" Daniel smacked Blaise's hand and stood.

"I'm hungry and its almost time for lunch anyways. Come on. I bet I can beat you to the Great Hall!" Blaise stood up and dusted himself off, before picking at Daniels clothes to get the dust off of him too.

"Of course you can beat me, Daniel. Until I actually try, that is." Daniel winced and then raised an eye brow at Blaise.

"Is that right? Well I'm a lot more hungry than you are." Blaise grabbed Daniel's arm and dragged him from their room.

"I think I'll have chocolate pudding and whipped cream today……"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Moving around the small, dusty room, doctor Eric Burns talked quietly to himself. He had much to think about.

"Father…." Eric heard his sons tired, weak voice and it pained him.

"Yes, I'm here son." He walked around a stack of boxes and kneeled next to his son. He was only 25, to young, to young to die. Brian Burns was a handsome young man, even as sick as he was. Bone cancer. No cure. Brian coughed weakly and moved his hand to hold his fathers.

"I know….I know you think he can help me, but he's not right father. He's crazy. Please, I wish to leave this place. I want to die with sun on my face, not here in the dark. Please father." His father shook his head harshly.

"No….no he can help. He knows….he knows you can't do magic…"

"You told him I'm a squib? Father…."

"He will help us! Potter….I will take care of you son, my son……" Eric stood and disappeared back into the dark room. Brian heard a door open and close. He knew who it was. Pulling his weak body up into a half sitting position, he frowned at the shadow of a man standing at the end of his bed.

"What do you want DeBauch?" There was silence for a moment. Brian jumped when he felt fingers trailing up his leg, over his hip and stomach and stopping on his chest, where the hand stretched out and rested. "Don't touch me."

"Tsk, tsk, Brian. And who is that is housing your sorry ass, and keeping your father sane? Me. I think I deserve a little more respect for all I'm doing for you."

"You're doing nothing for us. I'll ask again. Please, release my father from whatever spell he's under. Let us leave." Brian saw a cruel smile spread over the face he had grown to hate.

"I can't just let you leave, Brian. You're not stupid, or crazy like that idiot of a father of yours." Brian's hands clenched and he bit his tongue to stop from yelling. He was tired. So tired and it hurt.

"Then please, please…..my father, he can leave. He'll never know the difference. Please let him go. I will stay here, I don't have much longer anyways, but let him go." The hand on his thigh squeezed painfully.

"No. No my friend. You shall both die here, in the dark. But at a time I find most useful." Sam stood and gazed down at the beautiful creature glaring up at him. "You die for nothing Brian. Your father will suffer and the wizarding world will fall at my feet. And you will remain in history a weak child, who's father died trying to protect him. But you will be remembered. I promise you that, Brian. For you have provided a tool I desperately needed. Your fathers great mind. Insane or not, he's brilliant, and I have him now."

"You can kill me, DeBauch, but this isn't the end. Harry Potter will destroy you!" A flash of anger over a dark face, then calm as Sam smiled.

"Harry Potter will bow down to me and I will have mercy. He will be mine, like you were, like Jai was, like the world will be. And I will have mercy."

"No. You'll be burning in hell, you son of a bitch." Sam growled before slamming his fist down on Brian's chest. There were a few pained gasps, then silence.

"Like you were. Brian. So shall they be."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione sat down next Ron at the teachers table in the Great Hall and took his hand.

"Where's Harry?" Ron looked up and shrugged.

"Don't know. Seems like he would have been down by now."

"Maybe we should go check on him, make sure everything's alright…"

"Mione, you worry to much. I mean what could happen?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Eric Burns quietly pushed the door open, not wanting to wake his son. He set the bag of food down on the floor and kneeled next to Brian, who's face appeared calm and peaceful.

"Brian, wake up son. I got you something." Eric turned and pulled a box away from the food pilled on the floor. Lifting the lid he stared at the thin necklace. He knew Brian would love it. His mother had, had one just like it. Eric smiled. He would have never had the money to buy it, until Sam came. Sam. Sam would fix everything. "Brian, come on. Wake up sleepy head." Eric pulled on Brian's sweater gently, watching his body move.

"Brian? Son?...No." Pulling his son into his arms, Eric squeezed him tightly. "NO!" Eric could feel the tears on his face, his body rocking back and forth. "No….no my son……..my boy…..Brian…"

Sam stood and watched as Eric Burns rocked his son back and forth, whispering to him and crying. Sam smiled and nodded. Another thing out of the way. They were closer now. Yes, closer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She was my lover." Draco sat back in shock. "I met her the morning after the…accident with Daniel. She's his twin, his sister. Her names…..Diana. Diana." Harry was quiet for a moment.

"I knew you were….had to have been in a relationship, but Harry…"

"We were talking about getting married. We already lived together and owned a book store together. She…..got cancer. Lymphatic Cancer. She held on for….almost five years. We had a…"Harry stopped and cleared his throat. "We had a daughter named Alexandria. She, well she died soon after being born." Draco moved instantly to pull Harry into his arms. Harry collapsed against Draco's chest and sighed. "Things got worse after that. Diana, she got worse. When she…..passed, we buried her. Oh god. Draco…" Harry buried his face in Draco's neck. "She's in the earth. Diana….It was soon after that I decided to return to England. I don't think I could have stayed there."

"Oh Harry, my love. Everything will be fine. I've got you." Draco tightened his arms around Harry as he cried quietly. "Sh….I love you Harry. I'll always love you."

"God, I don't even know what to say!" Draco felt Harry laugh against his chest.

"You don't have to say anything. I love you too." Draco grinned and kissed Harry sweetly. He leaned in and whispered in Harry ear.

"I love you, mo chroí. Until the end of time."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N-Well….that was long. O.O For me anyways. Hope you enjoyed, now review and yell at me about how evil Sam is :) If you haven't noticed, I'm in desperate need of a beta. So if anyone's willing to help, just let me know! Thanks and cheers! 


	16. The Beginning And The End

Chapter 15 The Beginning And The End

I work at Books-A-Million now so please……shop at BAM! (or one of it's branches "Bookland" or "Books & Company"). Thanks! 

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The dark, while being a wonderful place to hide things that needed to be hidden, was not the safest place to walk around. Pansy Parkinson growled as she stumbled, yet again, and quickened her steps to keep up the older man walking in front of her. She could barely make out his form, even though he was only about five feet from her. To say Pansy had been surprised when an old man in a green blazer had met her at the entrance, would be an under statement. She glanced briefly down at her own black dress robes and shiny black shoes, suddenly feeling over dressed in the dingy darkness. Pansy jumped slightly when the old man, Dr. Burns or Buns or something like that, stopped abruptly and pulled open a thick metal door that creaked ominously. Inside was a large empty room, with dim lighting and a cement floor. The doctor turned and waved for her to go in ahead of himself. Pansy frowned but walked in despite her nervous feelings. Where at first glance she had thought the room empty, she now realized her mistake. There was one large, black winged back chair sitting the darkest corner of the room. Pansy watched as dark glittering eyes reflected back at her from the shadows around the chair.

"Welcome Miss Parkinson, to my humble abode. I'd offer you a seat, but they all appear to be taken." Pansy smirked and ducked her head in greeting.

"Greetings DeBauch, from the Viper Children…." Pansy jumped and stepped back as a tall handsome man stood up sharply from the chair he had previously been sitting in.

"I know from where you come, Viper. You need not tell me. Now, enough of this. I have more important things to discuss with you. As we both know, after the fall of the Dark Lord the Death Eaters reformed, regrouped, and renamed themselves Viper Children. And for the last two years the Vipers have been trying their best to over throw the ministry, Dumbledore, and finally kill The Boy Who Lived. Are you still with me?" Pansy nodded slowly but continued to scrutinize the handsome man before her. She felt a mixture of fear, wonder, and excitement and couldn't help but feel curious about his intentions.

"Good. Now, down to business. I believe that the Vipers have the power to achieve their goals, all they need is someone to lead them, to guide them. I think I can help you there. With myself as their leader, the Vipers could so far, achieve so much. The opportunities are endless. Without me though, you're lost. You need someone to point you in the right direction and then to push you on towards your goal." Pansy squinted at the man for a moment before dropping to one knee.

"Before I return to my brothers and tell them of your generous offer, might I ask what exactly you get from all this?" The man walked forward and ran his fingers through Pansy's straight dark brown hair.

"What do I get? What do I get…..?" The fingers running through her hair suddenly tightened into a fist and pulled her face so it was turned upwards. Pansy could see the serious expression on the man's face as he stared back at her. "I get followers. I get power. I get to finally kill the son of a bitch that ruined my life. Do go back to brothers and spread my message. But know that this is no request. It's a demand. I plan on picking up where the Dark Lord left off and I will not fail."

As soon as she was released, Pansy bowed deeply and backed towards the door. She threw a glance at the old man who was still standing next to the door as the pushed it open and followed her out into the dark open space again. The old man opened his mouth and turned to Pansy.

"Samuel DeBauch will make every thing right again. He knows the way. All we must do is follow. A war is coming, Child, and I know what side I'm on. Do you?" Pansy nodded sharply once before turning and disappearing into the shadows. Doctor Burns stood and muttered for a few moments before walking back into the building.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Dr. Burns quietly shut the door and walked towards DeBauch. He knew that his master wanted to talk. Not necessarily to him, but he needed to talk and there was no one else around. So he stood silent and waited.

"We need to get things going, Burns. I won't wait forever. It's past time to put my plans into action. I think its time we drop in to visit an old friend of mine."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Remus glanced at the clock on the bed side table. It was already 3:21 in the morning and he couldn't sleep. Slipping quietly from the sheets, he stood and looked down at Severus, who was still sleeping soundly.

"I love you, Sev." Remus bent down and gently pressed his lips to Snaps temple.

"How sweet. I think I might be sick." Remus jumped and instantly raised his wand. There were two men standing his bed room. Right when he was about to disarm the men, he felt his body tense and freeze. Remus tried to call for Severus to wake up, but he couldn't move his mouth, or anything else for that matter. The taller of the two men laughed loudly and stepped out of the shadows. Remus felt himself stiffen even more and growl deep in his throat. Sam DeBauch. But how did he get into the school? And what did he want with Remus? He heard another muttered spell and Severus levitated off the bed, still sound asleep.

"Your going to have to forgive us for interrupting your sleep, but we're going on a little trip. Just you, me, Snape, and good ol' doctor Burns." Sam smiled brightly before pulling something out of his pocket, grabbing a hold of Remus and taking Dr. Burns wrist, who was holding onto Severus. They disappeared with a loud SNAP

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ronald Weasely groaned and rolled over into the warmth beside him, burying his cold nose in Hermione's neck. Waking with a start, Hermione yelped and pushed his head away. Seeing Ron smile stupidly in his sleep, Mione grunted and stood, walking to the rest room. She grabbed a towel and some body soap before adjusting the water to her liking. A nice, hot bath was what she needed to relax after the last few days. Pulling her shirt over her head, Mione paused as she heard a thump from the bed room. After tugging the shirt back down, she pushed the door open and walked back into the bed room. Ron was still asleep in bed, and nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary. Shrugging, Mione turned and headed back into the bathroom. She never heard the quietly muttered curse….

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A/N- I know you all probably want to strangle me, but please, please forgive me for the short chapter and the LONG absence. The holidays have been hectic and watching my little niece and starting my new job and studying for exams and making out with my new boyfriend…..well its all been keeping me really busy, but still, I'm sorry. I'll start updating quicker asap, and I promise, no more of me disappearing for months.

Also, I wanted to sincerely thank all my reviewers. I don't think I've said how much your reviews mean to me. So Thank you all sooooo much for reading and reviewing.All I ask is for atleast three reviews for this chapter. 


	17. Fredrick The Great Of Prussia

Chapter 16 Fredrick The Great Of Prussia

oooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore glared down at the box sitting by his feet. You know your getting old when bending over is dangerous. Albus shifted the box gently with the tip of his shoe and listened as it rattled quietly. 'Well that can't be good!' He was so concerned with his box that he never heard the hastily said password before the door to his office was thrown open.

"Albus! Oh god. I knew it would happen. I knew it! I just never expected him! I why him of all people! It doesn't make sense!" Dumbledore guided Godric over to a chair before moving to sit behind his desk.

"Now Godric, I need you to calm down and tell me what's happening. Take a deep breath in through your nose and out your mouth. Good boy. Now, what's all this fuss about?" Glaring at his grandson angrily, Godric shifted and began talking.

"I was going to visit Blaise, as I usually do every Friday, and suddenly I hear a noise. It sounded oddly like someone Apparating. Which we both know is impossible to do within Hogwarts. So I walked toward the door I heard the noise coming from and knocked. Well I must have knocked a trillion times and no one answered so I kind of…..uh….well I went in." Dumbledore stared at him for a moment before muttering something and turning to look at his grandfather.

"Are you telling me you were breaking and entering?" Godric shuffled his feet and pouted guiltily.

"Well I entered, but I'm pretty sure I didn't break anything. Now listen, damnit! So I go in and its all dark and creepy and I'm looking for a light switch when I step on something soft. When I finally find the light I turned around and there, lying on the floor, was a dead snake. A dead snake Dumbledore! And after stopping I know what must have been 50 students one finally knew which teacher stayed in that particular room. A man by the name of Severus Snape, who if I remember correctly, was an avid follower of that Voldemort man. So explain to me why he'd have a dead snake lying around! And what about his sudden disappearance? He wasn't in his class room when I went to confront him!" Albus nodded a few times before coughing and standing up hurriedly.

"I'm sure he had a very important…uh…thing to do or else he never would have left a class without informing someone."

"And the snake, Albus?"

"I'm sure it was just used for potion ingredients. There's no problem here, Godric. Why don't you run on back to your rooms and take a rest. You look tired."

"Yes, yes….I think I'll do that. Thank you Albus." Godric left Albus standing in the middle of his office, a stricken look on his old face as he stared down at that same box as before. Which had started to quietly rattle.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Harry stared down at his pumpkin pie and felt his stomach jump. Could he feel any worse? Harry suddenly jumped up and raced out of the Great Hall heading towards the nearest loo. As he rested his pounding head against the stall, Harry gently pressed his fingers to his temple. God he felt terrible. Harry let out a sharp yelp as the door he was leaning against suddenly opened and fell backwards onto the cold tiled floor.

"Oh! Sorry, sweetie, I didn't see you. Are you alright? I thought maybe your sick or something…." Harry just smiled slightly and raised his hand, asking for Draco to help him up off of the floor.

"I'm okay, I guess, but my stomach is doing cartwheels and I feel really dizzy. I think I'm going to go lie down for awhile." Draco nodded and, entwining their fingers, lead Harry out of the restroom and headed towards their rooms.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Draco woke with a start. Looking down at the dark head lying on his chest, he smiled and slid quietly out from under the covers. Just as he was pulling on a pair of boxers there was a loud crashing noise from behind him, quickly followed by a scream. Draco stumbled in the dark over to the bed where he grabbed Harry and pulled him, completely naked, out into their little sitting room before reaching back inside and groping desperately for the light switch.

The room flooded with light and Draco looked around, his eyes wide and panicked. Harry had grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and was standing behind Draco, pushing him forward gingerly. Walking into the room, Harry felt a breeze against his unclothed legs and followed the cool air towards the window. Draco quickly caught up to him and took his elbow. He jumped slightly when Harry gasped and cursed loudly. Looking down, Draco saw the glittering glass surrounding Harry's feet. Bending over slightly, Draco picked Harry up, ignoring his yelp of surprise and carried him over to the bed, before sitting down and pulling Harry's feet into his lap and inspecting them for cuts. Once he was satisfied that Harry wasn't going to bleed to death, Draco walked back towards the broken window.

"What the hell was that about?" Draco didn't turn around but still answered.

"I'm not sure, Harry. It happened to quick."

'Draco….someone broke our window." Quirking a brow, Draco nodded and started moving furniture away from the window incase it rained before he could do a quick spell to fix it.

For a moment he just stared down at the rock sitting on his floor. It had previously been hidden beneath the chair but now Draco could see the rough grey brick and the twine that was holding a little letter to the rock. Carefully picking it up, Draco walked back over to the bed and sat next to his boyfriend, holding the stone out for him to see, before pulling the note off and unfolding it.

Dear Harry,

It is my honor to announce the untimely demise of two of your very dear friends. Sadly they are needed for certain purposes, but the time of their usefulness is nearly over and then….well then their lives will truly be over. Unless, yes, unless you deliver yourself, completely unguarded to 517 Winston Lane, London England on the thirteenth, which it so happens, is a Friday. Interesting, isn't it, the way these things work out? Until we meet again, goodbye.

Samuel DeBauch

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go Harry, so you might as well get that idea out of your head. Come on, we're going to talk to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." Grabbing Harry's hand, Draco rushed towards the door, grabbed some shorts for Harry, and headed for the headmasters office. Harry walked quickly behind him, holding his stomach and thinking.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jelly Beans!"

"Gummy Bears!"

"Tooth Paste!"

"Tooth paste?"

"Shut up. Parfait!" The door to Dumbledore's office jerked open and Draco smirked at Harry triumphantly. Rushing up the stairs, Harry ignored him and pushed Albus' door open before running inside.

"Dumbledore!"

"Headmaster!" They both jerked to a stop as they stared at Albus Dumbledore's still form lying on the floor in a pool of blood, as box clutched desperately to his chest.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

-

Harry stood at the side of his and Draco's bed and watched his boyfriend sleep peacefully. He felt sharp tears come into his eyes as he thought of what he was about to do. Harry took a quiet step forward and dropped a kiss on Draco's forehead, before pulling his coat tight around himself and grabbing his broom. He glanced down at the piece of paper clutched tightly in his fist, which simply read '517 Winston Lane London, England'……

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N- A short chapter that is crappy and weird and pointless, but I had to find some way to break the news to you guys and some time around 3 AM this just sorta happened. Try not to kill me, later. 


	18. The Box

Chapter 17 The Box

Ooooooooooooo

Draco Malfoy hated mornings. Who doesn't? But Draco had a secret to waking up every morning happy. And they were lying right next to him. No matter how tired or worn out he was, he'd just roll over and hug Harry's warm body close to his, and everything felt right again.

But this morning, something was wrong. Rolling over quickly, Draco blinked confusedly. The bed was cold and empty. But Harry, Harry never left him there in the mornings. He always woke him up. So where was he? Draco slid quickly out of bed and pulled some clothes on, not really paying attention. Maybe Harry was just still frazzled about the letter, the situation….Dumbledore. Not paying attention to where he was going, Draco walked quickly down the corridors. So when he found himself standing outside of Professor Minerva McGonagall's private quarters, he blinked, surprised. Pushing the heavy wooden door open with out knocking, Draco glanced around, his mind still on Harry and his disappearing act. Spotting Minerva bent over a desk on the opposite side of the dark room, he headed over towards him.

"How many times have I told you to knock, Draco!" Minerva said quietly without looking up.

"A good many, but this time I felt it was rather important." Draco moved around the other side of the desk and stared at the square pieces of cardboard Minerva was examining.

"And what, might I ask, did you find so urgent?" Tearing his gaze from the desk, Draco stared at the top of Minerva's head.

"Harry. I mean, Harry wasn't there this morning when I got up. I'm worried about him." Minerva nodded, still staring unblinkingly at the cardboard.

"We're all worried about Mr. Potter, Draco. And you must admit that circumstances of recent may have left him feeling….uncomfortable. Besides, he's been around us none stop since he arrived. That alone must have been awkward. I mean he's just spent years hiding away from us in another country, not really having too much contact with anyone, and now he's surrounded 24/7." Glancing up briefly, Minerva nodded at Draco's confused and worried face.

"I've never really thought about it that way. But all that does is make me worry more."

"Yes, well, now you know how the rest of us feel. And now, with Dumbledore…..gone, it just makes everything even more stressed. And the disappearance of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. It appears that our staff members are dropping like flies."

"So what do you suppose I do, Minerva?" Sighing, Draco reached out to touch the pieces of brown material on the desk, just to have his hand smacked gently by the professor.

"I honestly don't know, Draco. Just leave things as they are, and let Harry have some time to himself. There's nothing else you really can do for now."

"What are you examining, Minerva, and was it necessary to bruise my poor little hand?" Grunting, Minerva straightened and glared at the desk.

"Yes, Draco, it was very necessary. And I'm not sure what I'm examining and know nothing about other than that fact that its cardboard and it killed the great Albus Dumbledore."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Harry stared at the building with the numbers 517 written in dark script on the side of the railing. This was it? Well….it was kind of anticlimactic. A small, two story house in the middle of a run down neighbor hood in the middle of London? Reminded Harry a little of Grimmauld Place. Looking around for traps for hidden Death Eaters, Harry walked slowly towards the porch. Harry shook his head thinking 'Hell, if I defeated the Dark Lord, how bad could this be!'. He was soon to find out.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A/N I am now off most of my meds and feeling much better! I know, I know, another filler chapter, but I had to set up the next chapter cause its really long and it's the first chapter where things actually start happening. I'm warning you now, someone very dear to our hearts dies. Sad, but true. Now review and whisper sweet little nothing in my ear…. 


End file.
